Mermaid Of Beacon Hills
by CarleighAlpha
Summary: " Beacon Hills is not like any other town, it holds secrets, they always said never be afraid of the dark, " My grandmother said as I looked up at the full moon. After her passing I went to live with my cousin, my some what normal life was about to become interesting when a dark brooding werewolf enters my life.
1. Wolf Moon

I was asleep, remembering the passing of my grandmother, from passed summer,

 _" Beacon Hills is not like any other town, it holds secrets, they always said never be afraid of the dark, " My grandmother said as I looked up at the full moon. She_

 _was bed ridden, so close to death, I was by her side, she saw that I was close to crying_

 _" Don't cry Marina, save your tears for another" She says as she smiled, she placed her hand on my cheek, her fingertips at my left temple,_

 _" I have something for you" She whispered as she showed me a shellbox,_

 _" Grandmother" I sniffled as I took it, I opened it, inside was this beautiful Five White Petaled flower with a huge pink pearl in the dead center, it was a hairpin,_

 _" It's beautiful" I whispered as she smiled,_

 _" I made it for your mother to give to you, when you were ready, it shows that you have connection to the ocean, only merfolk know this, the flower and the pearl are_

 _enchanted, they will never die" She whimpered as she smiled, her tears shedding._

 _" I might now be with you physically, but spiritually yes" She said as the pearl began to glow,_

 _" It will shine when emotion fills you" She smiled, I kissed her forehead,_

 _" Your mother would have been proud of you" she said as I heard her heartbeat slowing._

 _" My beautiful Marina" She whispered,_ I woke up to conversation, I see the front light was on,

" No, a body of water. Yes, dumb - ass, a dead body." Stiles' voice came up, I got out of bed and got dressed, I made sure the moonring was on my right ring finger, I

began walking downstairs,

" You mean like murdered?" Scott asked as I used my senses, these two are going to get into so much fucking trouble,

" Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20s." Stiles said as I got down the steps, I smiled as I slowly opened the door,

" Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" Scott asked as Stiles stared at him, this was interesting,

" That's the best part. They only found half. We're going." Stiles said as I coughed,

" Where do we think we are going?" I asked as I placed my hands on my hips, Scott scratches the back of his head,

" Hey Marina" Scott said as Stiles smiled, I am Scott's Cousin, Marina Aurora Rivers, I'm eighteen, 5'6", shoulder length honey brown hair, and rare dusk blue

eyes,and apricot skin,

" We are going into the preserve tonight" Stiles said as I smell the rain falling,

" Ok" I groaned as I darted to the car, I had to keep my secret, my name has a special meaning behind it, I watched as Stiles drove, I wanted to go and find my

special places. We got out and it was raining, I smiled, rainwater brought comfort but could change me, but I was covered well, we began to walk,

" We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked as I had a flashlight on,

" You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles said as it was drizzling now, great, but I can't get wet,

" I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott said as I smiled at him, he has practiced really hard.

" Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stiles said as I groaned,

" Come on Stiles believe in him" I said as I walked ahead,

" No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line." Scott said as I smiled at him,

" Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles said as I hit his arm.

" Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" I asked as we three we're walking, I swore I saw glowing blue eyes, I focused back onto Scott,

" Huh! I didn't even think about that." Stiles replied as I quirked my head,

" And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott asked as he was curious as well.

" Also something I didn't think about." Stiles said as I smiled,

" Fan fucking tastic Stiles" I grunted as he smiled at me,

" It's - comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott said as he was trying to climb a hill.

" I know." Stiles said as I can hear, even with the drizzle, Scott breathing hard, I got his inhaler and gave it to him,

" Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Scott said as he shook it, he then inhaled it, I got up the hill,

" Wait" Stiles said as he looked at us, he turned his flashlight off,

" Come on!" He says as he runs,

" Stiles!" Scott called out to our friend, I helped my cousin up, and ran after the boy,

" Wait up! Stiles! Stiles!" I called out, Scott was further behind, I looked, he wasn't there, I turned around and a dog was barking at Stiles,

" Hold it right there!" The cop yelled at me, I put my hands up in surrender,

" Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me." Sheriff said as he looked at Stiles, then he looked up at me.

" The other belong's to McCall" Stiles' dad commented as Stiles got up,

" Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles asked as he blocked the flashlight' glow,

" So, do you, uh, listen in to all of my phone calls?" His dad asked him, this should be good.

" No, heh. Not the boring ones." Stiles replied as his dad huffed, he smelt of stress,

" Now, where's your usual partner in crime?" Stiles' dad asked him, I stood in the rain,

" Who, Scott? Sc - Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for first day back at school tomorrow. " Stiles said as his dad looked at me,

" Why did you drag Marina out here?" He asked as I smiled,

" I wanted to make sure he didn't do anything brash" I smiled innocently, Stiles smirked at me,

" It's just us. In the woods. Alone." I smiled of innocence, Sheriff looked behind me, I had to conceal myself,

" Scott, you out there? Scott?" Sheriff called out,

" Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy. After you get poor

Marina home" He grunted as he had Stiles by the back of his neck, Scott can get home, I hope, we got to the car, I didn't feel water touching my skin, good, as we

drove, I heard a loud call,

" That can't be right" I whispered to myself, that sounded like a wolf's howl, but how? Stiles got me home, I got inside and went to bed, I dreampt of green eyes

staring into my dusk blue ones, they held secret by the looks of them, I woke up with a start, I got into my bathroom ad did my thing, I always woke up early, after I

dried off I smiled, my first day of the second half of junior year, I got dressed, I got downstairs and got to my Honda cb250r, I got to school, no helmet, I gripped my

messenger bag and found both Scott and Stiles,

" I didn't hear you come home" I said as Scott smiled at me, I smelt blood,

" Got in through the TV Antenna and my window" He said as Stiles smiled at me,

" Okay, let's see this thing. Ooh!" Stiles said as I see the bandaged side, it had the faint smell of werewolf on it, my kind have sensitivity when it came to our three of

five senses; Sight, Hearing, and Smell.

" Yeah. Whoa!" Scott yelped as Stiles was going to touch my cousin's bandaged side, he pulled his shirt down,

" It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott said as I was now worried,

" A wolf bit you?" Stiles asked as I looked at the boy,

" No, not a chance." Stiles said as I stood in front of him,

" I heard a wolf howling." Scott said making me stiffen, so I did hear what I heard last night,

" No, you didn't." Stiles says as I roll my eyes,

" What do you mean, no, he didn't? How do you know what he heard?" I asked using some assertiveness,

" Because California doesn't have wolves, okay? Not in like 60 years." stiles replied as he smiled, oh good reef,

" Really?" Scott asked him, oh come on.

" Yes, really. There are no wolves in California." Stiles tells Scott and I, oh really, I beg to differ Stilinski,

" All right, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you I found the body." Scott said as I was now

intrigued, THE body,

" You - are you kidding me?" Stiles asked as Scott scoffed at him.

" No, man, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month." Scott said as I see Lydia Martin,

" Oh, god, that is freakin' awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since - Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia -

You look - Like you're gonna ignore me." Stiles said as I smelt slight defeat on him, poor boy,

" You're the cause of this, you know." Stiles said as I smiled,

" Uh - huh." Scott said as Stiles stared at Scott with intent,

" Draggin' me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet - nerded by you." Stiles says as I placed my hand over my chest, wow, I

smirked,

" Damn Stiles, that wasn't aimed at me, and yet it hurt" I said as he looked at me, he looked surprised,

" Not you Marina, you're just the hot niece of Melissa McCall and Hot Cousin of Scott" Stiles said as I smirked, Scott looked horrified that his bestfriend complimented

me,

" Dude don't talk about my cousin like that" Scott says as I smiled.

" Dude she's the hottest girl in school, no one can get her" Stiles said as I smiled, I got to class, I sat in the back with my folder out,

" As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night. And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to

what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on

your desk outlining this semester." Mr. Cerince said as I smiled, I heard a phone ringing, but I ignored it, soon I see Vice Principal Burns come in with a new student.

" Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." He said as she came in, wait did he say Argent, shit bro shit, she sat

behind Scott, he handed her a pen,

" Thanks." she said as he smiled at her,

" We'll begin with Kafka's Metamorphosis, on page 133." Mr. Cerince said as I smiled, I drank out of my water bottle, the class went slow, but when it ended, I went

to my locker, I smiled at the newbie, she had a locker by mine,

" Hi, nice Jacket" I said as I opened up my locker, she smiled at me.

" Thanks" She replied as she face me, she looked as of sixteen,

" Allison right?" I asked as she smiled, I shook her hand,

" Beautiful ring" She said as she examined it, I smiled,

" Thanks my grandmother gave it to me, she said it was made in the Atlantic, the water surrounds the sapphires, it's moonstone" I said smiling, she smiled,

" What a big pearl" She said as I smiled, I touched it, she smiled,

" My grandmother gave this before she died, I'm Marina Rivers, I came to Beacon Hills last fall, so I am still new I guess" I said before closing my eyes and smiling,I

opened my eyes, she was smiling,

" Glad I'm not alone" She replied before I see Lydia coming our way.

" That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?" Lydia asked as she looked at the girl,

" My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison said as Lydia smiled at her, she ignored me, of course,

" And you are my new best friend. Hey, Jackson." She said before kissing him, so stuck up,

" So, this weekend, there's a party." Lydia said as she leaned on her bo, good reef,

" A party?" Allison asked as she was confused,

" Yeah - Friday night. You should come." Jackson said as I looked through my locker,

" Uh, I can't. It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking." Allison said as I heard her heart beat rise, lie.

" You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage." Jackson said as he stared at her, then at me, I rolled my eyes,

" You mean like football?" Allison asked as I smiled,

" Football's a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years." Jackson bragged, I wanted to tear my ears off,

" Because of a certain team captain." Lydia said as she smiled at him.

" Well, we have practice in a few minutes. That is, if you don't have anywhere else " Jackson said as Allison seem and smelt nervous,

" Well, I was going to " Allison said but Lydia gets what Lydia wants,

" Perfect - You're coming." She said before I shut my locker, good god, she always wore so much perfume, I went to the practice, it was my free period,

" McCall!" Coach said as Scott then looked at him,

" Yeah?" He asked, he was then tossed gear,

" You're on goal." Coach told him, this is new.

" I've never played." Scott told him, I still smelt slight blood on him,

" I know - scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing. Get 'em energized, fired up!" Coach said as Scott looked confused at

this,

" What about me?" My cousin asked as Coach was smiling, creepy.

" Try not to take any in the face. Let's go! Come on!" Coach said as I see Scott get into goal, I got my art book out and began to draw the full moon, the whistle

blows, it doesn't bother me, but I see Scott clutching the side of his helmet, a ball was toss and made Scott fall,

" Hey, way to catch with your face, McCall!" Jackson called out, Scott got up, the next one was thrown, Scott got it, it seemed to surprised everyone, another after

another he got it,

" He seems like he's pretty good." Allison said as Lydia seemed shocked,

" Oh, very good." Lydia said as I soon see Jackson get in front,

" Oh God" I said as I watch him go, he made the ball go right, Scott got it, everyone cheered, I got through the rest of my day, I go home on my bike, I parked it and

went inside, and changed,

" Hey I need to find my inhaler" Scott said as I nodded, Stiles drove Scott and I back to the Preserve, we were going to search for Scott's inhaler,

" I don't - I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I - I can - hear stuff I shouldn't be

able to hear. Smell things." Scott said as I went around the small river, those two got wet,

" Smell things? Like what?" I asked as he looked at me,

" Like the mint - mojito gum in Stiles' pocket. Marina the water lily perfume you're wearing" Scott said as I smiled, I wasn't wearing it, that's what I naturally smelt

like to supernaturals, the bite took

" I don't even have any mint - mojito" Stiles said before he was reaching into his pocket and reached for the gum,

" So all this started with a bite." Stiles asked as Scott began to freak out,

" What if it's like an infection, like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott asked as I smiled at him,

" You know what? I actually think I've heard of this - It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles said as I made the two stop.

" Are you serious?" Scott said as I smelt the bite on him stop bleeding,

" Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called - lycanthropy." Stiles said as he talked serious, you have gotta be kidding me, Scott could have been bitten by an Alpha,

" What's that? Is that bad?" Scott asked as his heart beat went up,

" Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month." Stiles said as I rubbed my temples,

" Once a month?" Scott asked as I was sometimes affected by the moon,

" Mm - hmm. On the night of the full moon." Stiles said as he stared Scott in the face then howled, Scott hit him in the shoulder,

" Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling." Stiles said as Scott was ahead of us,

" Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott said as he panicked.

" I know! You're a werewolf! Rrr!" Stiles said before doing a fake growl,

" Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon." Stiles said as Scott stopped, this

is new, I smelt dead flesh clinging to this area.

" No, I - I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler." Scott said as he began to shift leaves

" Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles said as I scoffed, I smirked as playful as could be,

" If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks." Scott said as I smelt something new, I looked up to see a man staring at me,

" What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property." The man said as I stared, he smelt of leather, whiskey, and ashwood, along with the smell of born wolf, he

was handsome.

" Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles spoke as he had his hands in his pockets, Scott was staring at him, the bite must be affecting him completely now

" Yeah, we were just looking for something, but - Uh, forget it. Uhm." Scott said as the man tossed something, Scott caught it and opened his hand, it was his inhaler,

the man began to walk away,

" All right, come on, I gotta get to work." Scott says as I still watched the handsome man's retreating form,

" Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us." Stiles said as I liked the strangers name, Derek Hale.

" Remember what? If you can inform Marina, because she doesn't know" Scott said making me sound stupid, I wanted to hit him, but I rolled my eyes,

" His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago." Stiles said as I felt like crying, that sounds terrible.

" I wonder what he's doing back." Scott said as I smirked at them,

" Come on." Stiles said but I shook my head,

" I'll catch up later" I said as I was intrigued, the wolf was intriguing to me, his name felt like comfort to me, but I followed my path and found my special place, this

is in a deep part of the preserve, I dove in and the bubbles surround me, I change my form, I surfaced in my pond, my hair becoming its Ice Blue Ombre as I was

now completely transformed, first time I changed was when I was six, I loved the hair color, I looked at the rock wall, my cave was under the rock wall, I think it was

formed because of the erosion, but I was drawn of of thought, I felt like I was being watched, I was about to use a power, when the born wolf saw me, I hid behind a

rock,

" Oh no" I whimpered before dove into the water, once in the cave, I placed my hairpin on a rock, I went back to the pond, hiding behind a rock, my eyes glowing.

" Come out, I can smell you" Derek said as I remain hiding, I got my shoulders into the water, I looked to see him, he was handsome, my tail's scales ruffled then

smoothed, he sat down on a rock close to the edge of the water, staring out, I focused my palm and made the water move, he stared at it, I went down and appeared

close to the edge, my tail was hidden,

" What are you doing here?" He grunted as I smirked, I backed away,

" Come out" He said as I shook my head,

" Come in" I said as I smiled at him, his eye color was the same ones that were in my dream. He watched me with interest,

" What are you?" He asked as I smiled, I shook my head at him,

" A friend, who are you?" I replied as I smirked,

" Someone who wants some answers" He said as I quirked my head, I could sing to soothe some of his pain, I see him staring into my eyes,

" Interesting, very interesting" I said as he grunted,so impatient, it's demanding almost,

" You seeking my story will take time, Werewolf" I said as I smiled, he seemed so confused with my quotes, I sighed before rubbing my temples,

" My heart is pierced by Cupid; I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me But my jolly sailor bold." I sung as he stared at me, I made my fin come

up and splash his shoes, he looked at my tail as if he has never seen one before. His hand reached out, I don't trust him,not yet, I bared my fangs at him and made

my eyes glow as a warning. I swam a bit away from him, he got up,

" Don't go" He called out, I smiled,

" Does the wolf want something?" I asked as he stared at me,

" Your name?" He asked as I swam to the edge. He knelt down as he studied my face,

" Not telling" I said as I used my magic, I made the water steam up, I dove, I heard him calling for me, by I'll keep the wolf at bay, for now at least, I went to my

cave, it's entrance was about twelve feet, I surfaced on the other side, I got up and heated my tail, my legs came back, my clothes were on, and my hair going back

to it's honey brown color. I found this place when I visited during the summer, before I was stationed her this fall.

" Really craving Arctic Marshmallow" I groaned, I looked at the shelf with the treasures I found in the ocean, I had a picture of my grandmother, I picked up my

hairpin before putting it back in it's rightful place,

" Miss you Mamma" I said as I felt my sadness coming down, I walked to the other side, I got out through the land entrance, I used my moonring to hide it from

anyone but me. I began to walk home, I went to sleep, I got up the next day, I got dressed and went to school, the full moon is tonight, I have complete control, I

watched as Stiles ran to Scott,

" Scott! Scott, wait up." Stiles said as he was clearly out of breath,

" Stiles, I'm playing the first elimination, man - Can it wait?" Scott said as Stiles smelt of fear and worry,

" Just hold on, okay? I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!"

Stiles said as Scott was getting up,

" Stiles, I gotta go." Scott said as he went on the field, I went up to Stiles,

" What did they find?" I asked as Stiles gulped,

" It was a wolf." Stiles said confirming my theory, Scott was bitten by an Alpha, but which one, they are all over the world, but who was residing in Beacon Hills? I sat

and watched as plays happened, Jackson got Scott down, I heard a low growl, he got up and ran for the goal, he jumped over three players and made the shot,

people cheered for him, this isn't good, I wouldn't show my abilities to anyone, unless they could keep the secret.

" McCall! Get over here!" Coach called him, this is going to be interesting,

" What in God's name was that? This is a lacrosse field. What, are you trying out for the gymnastics team?" Coach asked him, this outta be good, get yourself out of

this one Scott,

" No, coach." Scott said still shocked about this, he didn't know shit yet, I was just someone who know the truth, but Stiles or Scott would have to come to me,

" What the hell was that?" Coach demanded him, the poor boy had so much to learn,

" I don't know. I - just trying to make the shot." Scott said as he stood in front of his coach,

" Yeah, well, you made the shot. And guess what? You're startin', buddy. You made first line. Come on!" Coach told everyone, great, this is so screwy. I got home and

changed,

" Stiles wants us over" Scott said as I smiled,

" Ok let's go see him" I said as he sees my outfit, he got the car, Scott's going to be my ride, Scott got to Stiles' place, we got inside and went to his room,

" Get in. You gotta see this thing. I've been up all night reading - websites, books. All this information." Stiles said as he was slightly panicked, what was this about,

Scott's little wolf problem?

" How much Adderall have you had today?" I asked as he looks at me up and down, I pit my jacket on his chair,

" A lot. Doesn't matter. Okay, just listen." Stiles said as Scott sat on Stiles' bed.

" Oh, is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asked as Stiles shook his head,

" No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale." Stiles said making my spine shutter,

" Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day." Scott asked as I sat on the floor with my legs crossed,

" Yeah! Yes. But that's not it, okay?" Stiles said in slight panic mode,

" What, then?" Scott asked as Stiles sighted us,

" Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf - the bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

Stiles yelled, Scott looked unconcerned,

" Should I?" He asked as Stiles stared at him with disbelief,

" It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been

nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em." Stiles explained, great the big reveal is coming,

" A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked as he stared at his best friend,

" No - Werewolves." Stiles said as I got up, if I need to get him away from the wolf that has yet to rise from Scott's skin,

" Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour." Scott said as Stiles sat down, he was deep in this world they both were.

" I saw you on the field today, Scott. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible." Stiles said as Scott looked at him with disbelief,

" Yeah, so I made a good shot." Scott said as he was going for his bag,

" No, you made an incredible shot, I mean - The way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. Y'know, People can't just suddenly do that overnight. And there's the

vision and the senses, and don't even think I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore." Stiles said as Scott's rage was rising and more importantly his

heart beat,

" Okay! Dude, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow." Scott said as Stiles' fear scent was rising, higher,

" Tomorrow?! What? No! The full moon's tonight. Don't you get it?" Stiles said as he is concerned for Scott.

" What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect.

Why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott asked as Stiles sighed, it sounded heavily by the sound of it,

" I'm trying to help." Stiles had confessed,

" You're cursed, Scott. You know, and it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak."

Stiles said as I see mounds off book related to werewolves on his desk,

" Bloodlust?" Scott asked flatly, this isn't good,

" Yeah, your urge to kill." Stiles replied to him, human vs newbie uncontrolled werewolf, not good odds for the human.

" I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles." Scott said as Stiles grabbed a book on Lycanthropy,

"You gotta hear this. "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse." " Stiles told us, he set the book down then looked at Scott,

" All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date." Stiles said as he went to Scott's bag,

" I'm gonna call her right now." Stiles said as he got his phone,

" What are you doing?" Scott asked as Stiles fumbled with it.

" I'm canceling the date." Stiles told him, oh great,

" No, give it to me!" Scott growled, he pushed Stiles against the wall,

" Scott let him go" I commanded him, I grabbed his wrist, he looked at me then slashed my arm then stiles' computer chair, I cried out as I was on the floor, I see my

arm was bleeding,

" I'm sorry. I - I gotta go get ready for that party. I'm sorry." Scott said as he left, Stiles saw my arm.

" Marina? Are you ok?" Stiles asked as I held my arm, he scratched me,

" you're bleeding, let me get some water" He said as I went wide eyed,

" NO" I told him,

" Why not?" He asked,

" I'll be fine" I said as I felt my wound healing,

" Drive me to the party, to watch Scott" I said as he looked worried.

" I'll be fine, it is just going to take some time to trust my cousin again" I said as I held in tears, we got there, I just wiped the dried up blood with a towel, I stood by

the fire, I soon see Derek staring at me,

" Can I help you?" I asked as he shook his head,

" Sorry, you just look familiar" He grumbled, such a sourwolf,

" I only met you in the woods when you gave Scott his inhaler back" I said as I kept my heart beat steady, I was starting to get bored so I went to the front of the

house, I stayed clear of the pool, but as I go to see Danny, I see my cousin got to his car, he left Allison,

" Why did he leave?" Allison asked as I shrugged,

" My cousin might have caught something" I replied as I sighed.

" Allison. I'm a friend of Scott's. My name's Derek." Derek said as he lead us to his car, which was a 2010 Black Chevy Camaro, I got in the back, Derek took her

home, I got in the front,

" I never caught your name?" He said as he drove from her place,

" My name's Marina, Marina Rivers" I said as I feel the power of the moon,

" You have a nice hairpin" He said as I touched it,

" My grandmother gave it to me" I said as I smiled, he nodded, he parked in the entrance of the Preserve,

" Stay in the car, I'll be back" He said as I nodded, he grabbed a jacket and went into the preserve, I sighed, I smelt Scott, close. I cloaked, Scott looked into the

Camaro through the windshield, he was a werewolf, he ran into the Preserve, I uncloaked, I used my hearing to find out what the fuck was going on,

" Where is she?" Scott's wolf asked as I heard twigs breaking,

" She's safe. From you." Derek replied, I heard tumbling, what was happening?

" What did you do with her?" Scott's voice was wolfish,

" Shh, quiet. Too late. They're already here. Run." Derek told Scott, I heard a boom before flesh was pierced,

" Take him." A man said as I soon heard grunting and running, who was that?

" Who were they?" Scott asked, he was normal, no more wolf voice, he's back,

" Hunters. The kind that have been hunting us for centuries." Derek's voice was hefty,

" Us? You mean you! You did this to me!" Scott yelled as I buckled my seat belt, I put the moonring in a beam of moonlight, it was absorbing the light, I smiled as it

shimmered.

" Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better - Hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people

would kill for. The bite is a gift." Derek told my cousin,

" I don't want it." Scott told him, that was too bad, once you have the werewolf curse, can't be lifted.

" You will. And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me, Scott - We're brothers now." Derek said before I made my hearing go

normal, I see Derek show up, he got into the car and started it,

" Where do you live?" Derek asked as I smiled,

" With Scott" I said with a sigh, I was tired as fuck,

" Relative?" Derek asked as I sighed,

" Yep" I said with a pop, we got to my place, I got out and smiled,

" Thank you Derek" I said as he nodded, then drove off, I went to bed, Sun Afternoon, I decided to leave the house, I left my Hairpin in it's container, I went to my

secret entrance, I got in, blocked the entrance like I always did, I smiled then dove into the cave pool, I transformed, I smiled as I used my tail to go into the forest

pond area. I began sunning myself on another rock, I inhaled Derek's scent.

" Hmm" I purred as he sat on the rock the was about ten feet from me,

" My heart is pierced by Cupid; I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me But my jolly sailor bold" I sung before turning over, I placed my head on

my hands, my tail up as my fin touched my head,

" Aw is the wolf lonely and missed me?" I asked as he looked up at me, he grumbles, I dive into the water and surfaced when I was about six feet from him,

" His hair it hangs in ringlets, His eyes as black coal, My happiness attend him, Where ever he may go, From tower hill, To blackwall" I sung to calm his nerves,

" I come seeking answers of what you are" He said as his eyes glowed blue, meaning he has taken a life, so sad.

" Your Soul is darkened" I whispered as his head tilted,

" Once full of life, is now clouded by a driven force" I said as I knew what that meant,

" What is the song you sing?" He asked as I smiled,

" It's a song to either soothe the lost or weary OR it's a song to lure, but I haven't lure any sailor and don't plan to" I said as he smirked,

" What are you?" He asked as curiosity filled his scent, it was for my safety, I need to know if I can trust him, even if he is a werewolf, he can give it out and hunters

will be on my ass, I sighed,

" Your scent is of leather, whiskey, and ashwood, am I correct?" I asked as he looked surprised, he nodded at me.

" You smell of Fresh fallen rainwater and fallen leaves" Derek said as I smiled, my human scent and mermaid scent were different,

" Your mind is clouded" I say as he looked at my tail,

" You wish to know what I am Wolf?" I asked as I smirked, he nodded,

" You don't speak much wolf" I said as I frowned,

" Yes I do" He replied, finally, I was getting him more vocal, he can put it to use,

" What is your name?" I asked as he sighed,

" Derek, Derek Hale" He said flatly, the way he greeted me was interesting.

" Well Derek Hale, I'm a mermaid" I said smiling, he snickered,

" What is so funny Derek?" I asked as he stared at me,

" Not much is known about you" He said as I backed away,

" Sad" I replied flatly as I made the water steam,

" Wait don't go" He pleaded as I smiled,

" Well meet again" I said in a luring like voice, mixed with my human and song voice. I dove again in silent, I decided I would rest in my private cave, I dried and

became human, I got out through my secret entrance, I walked about fifty feet, I see Derek looking around and walking, I smirked and continued to walk away, I can

see that he is oblivious that the mermaid is me, wow.

" Geez" I groaned as I got in the house, I went to my room to fall asleep, I woke up the next morning, I got dressed, I got to school, I got through my day, I see

Scott going to Allison,

" So what happened? You left me stranded at the party." Allison asked as she was walking away from him,

" Yeah, I - I know, I know. I'm really sorry, I am. But - You're gonna have to trust that I had a really good reason." Scott said as I scoffed, yeah, reason he was a

bloodthirsty werewolf looking for you,

" Did you get sick?" Allison asked him as I rolled my eyes.

" I definitely had an attack of something." Scott said as he stared at her, he wants a second chance, with a hunter's daughter, oh that is rich, oh man,

" Am I gonna get an explanation?" Allison asked wanting to know, Scott sighed,

" Can you just find it in your heart to trust me on this one?" Scott asked her, she stared at him, I watched intently, this could go all types of fucky,

" Am I gonna regret this?" Allison asked as he sighed again, man up Scott McCall, come on this is embarrassing as hell, just watching this makes me cringe full,

" Probably. So is that a yes on a second chance?" He said smiling, she smiled back at him,

" Definitely yes." She said before smiling at him, so innocent, but Scott's what Hunter's hunt, hell I am what Hunter's hunt, but they don't fucking know that,

" That's my dad. I better go." Allison said as I gripped my bag, Scott stared at her father, it was as if he had seen a ghost.


	2. Second Chance At First Line

I went to the girls room and changed my clothes, I walked out and heard Scott and Stiles talking

" Did you apologize to Allison?" Stiles asked as I already knew the answer to that,

" Yeah." Scott said flat, he still wasn't over the fact that he found out that Allison's father is a hunter, it's funny,

" Is she giving you a second chance or -" Stiles asked as I once again knew the answer.

" Yeah." Scott said as I smiled, this was going to be interesting, at least in my favor,

" Yeah! All right. So everything's good." Stiles said as he sounded cheerful,

" No." Scott replied as I hear his heart beat rise,

" No?" Stiles asked as he was worried,

" Remember - The hunters. Her dad is one of 'em." Scott said flatly, as if he was now starting to process the new threat in his life,

" Her dad?" Stiles asked as I chuckled at the process of Scott trying to understand.

" Shot me " Scott replied slowly as I can practically hear the gears turning in his mind,

" Allison's father?" Stiles asked as Scott sounded confused

" With a crossbow." Scott said as he said the final words,

" Allison's father " Stiles started but Scott yelled,

" Yes! Her father!" He screamed, then panic,

" Oh, my God." Scott said as I hear shuffling,

" No, Scott. Snap back. You okay? Hey, all right? He didn't recognize you, right?" Stiles asked my cousin,

" No. N - no. I don't think so." Scott replied fast, too fast for my liking,

" Does she know about him?" Stiles asked him another question, geez these two are dumb,

" Oh, yeah. I don't know. What if she does? This is gonna kill me, man." Scott said as I smiled, this is too good.

" Okay, just focus on lacrosse. Okay, here, Scott. Take this. Take this, and focus on lacrosse for now, okay? That's all you gotta do, yeah?" Stiles asked him,

" Lacrosse." Scott said before I went to the field,

" Let's go! One - on - one from up top! Jackson - Take a long stick today. Atta boy. That's how you do it!" Coach said as he looked at Scott,

" Let's go. McCall, what are you waiting for? Let's go. Hey, McCall. Hey, McCall!" Coach called him, Scott got hit by Jackson,

" You sure you still want to be first line, McCall?" Jackson said as Scott growled, he got up holding his arm, bent over slightly,

" My - my grandmother can move faster than that. And she's dead. You think you can move faster than the - lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?" Coach asked

him, oh shit,

" Yes, coach." Scott told him, Coach shook his head,

" I can't hear you." Coach said as Scott's eyes were glowing gold, oh god no.

" Yes, coach." Scott growled lowly,

" Then do it again" Coach told him, Scott got up and got into position,

"McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again! Let's go!" Coach said before I watched Scott pull a wolf stunt, he knocked Jackson to the ground, hard, and

made the goal, Stiles ran to him

" Scott? Scott, you okay?" Stiles asked as I can smell Scott's wolf rising,

" I can't control it, Stiles. It's happening." Scott told him, oh fucking great, I got off the bleachers

" What? Right here? Now?" stiles asked, I can hear the growls, I had four claw marks from Scott, they were scabbed, but they would be gone by tonight,

" Come on, get up. Come on. Come on." Stiles said as I rolled my eyes, I bumped into someone,

" I'm sorry" I said before seeing Derek Hale, he held my left arm, the one that Scott scratched.

" Scott do this?" He asked as I nodded,

" He wasn't in control" I said before he let go, he walked back into the woods, I went home when the day ended, I got changed into my pjs, I heard Aunt Melissa

talking to Scott,

" Hey. Late shift again for me. But I am taking Saturday off to see your first game." Aunty says as I heard Scott groan,

" Oh, mom, you can't." Scott told her, she's Mama McCall, if she wants to do something, let her.

" Oh, no, I can and I will. Come on, one shift isn't gonna break us. Completely. Hey, what's wrong with your eyes? You look like you haven't slept in days." She says

as he sighed,

" Oh, uh, it's nothing. I'm just - stressed." Scott tells her, good, it better be stress,

" Just stress? Nothin' else?" Melissa says as she chuckles small,

" Homework." Scott tells her,

" I mean, it's not like you're on drugs or anything, right?" Melissa says as I heard Scott sigh again,

" Right now?" Scott asked, oh come on,

" Right now? I'm sorry, what do you mean "right now"? Have you ever taken drugs?" She asked him sternly,

" Have you?" He countered her, she better not have,

" Get some sleep." she say as I passed out, but I swore I see glowing blue eyes staring into my window. I woke up the next morning, got dressed, and went to

school, I went math and watched as Scott and Lydia were at the board,

" Why is there a rumor going around that you're not playing tomorrow?" Lydia asked as she worked at the problem given to her,

" 'Cause I'm sort of not." Scott said as I smiled, good, he needs to learn control.

" I think you sort of are. Especially when you brutally injure my boyfriend by ramming into him." Lydia scolded him like a child,

" He brutally injured himself ramming into me." Scott said as he used some aggression at the 5'3" Strawberry blond,

" Jackson's gonna play tomorrow. But he's not gonna be at his peak, and I prefer my boyfriend at peak performance." Lydia tells him, great, I don't need to hear

them talk about that, gross.

" I date the captain of the winning lacrosse team, and if they start off the season losing, I date the captain of the losing lacrosse team. I don't date losers." Lydia said

as she smiled at him,

" Losing one game isn't gonna kill anyone. In fact, it might even save someone." Scott said as he was stern with her, good god.

" Fine! Don't play. We'll probably win anyway. Then we'll go out after, like we were planning - and I'll introduce Allison to all the hot players on the team. And Scott

McCall can stay home, surfing the net for porn." Lydia said as she finished her problem, she went to her seat,

" Mr. McCall, you're not even close to solving your problem." retorted to him,

" Tell me about it." I said before working. I got done with that class and as soon as the bell rang, I was out of there, I see Allison getting introduced to another

Lacrosse player,

" So Lydia's introducing you to everyone?" Scott asked as I went to my locker,

" She's being so unbelievably nice to me." Allison said as I smelt she was happy,

" I wonder why." Scott asked as I got what I wanted,

" Maybe she gets how much being the new girl can suck." Allison said as I scoffed at the conversation.

" Where did you get that?" Scott asked, Allison had her jacket from the party in her arms

" My jacket? It was in my locker. I think Lydia brought it back from the party. She has my combination" Allison said as I smiled, good for her,

" Did she say she brought it back or did somebody give her the jacket?" Scott asked as he was getting too close to comfort for her, I can tell,

" Like who?" Allison asked as she was confused at what he was asking,

" Like Derek." Scott asked as he looked at her,

" Your friend?" She asked as he grunted lowly.

" He's not my friend. How much did you talk to him when he drove you home?" Scott asked her, I was surprised how protective he was,

" Mmm, not much at all." Allison replied, it was true,

" What did you say?" Scott asked, but she ended up leaving,

" Way to be nosy cousin" I said before leaving the property of school. I changed into a different outfit, Scott got to Derek's burnt house, so this is where the fire

happened,

" Derek! Derek! Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!" Scott yells at him, he walks off the porch up to him, I was behind the house

" Yeah? What if she does? You think your little buddy Stiles can just google werewolves, and now you got all the answers, is that it? You don't get it yet, Scott, but I'm

looking out for you." Derek said as he huffed,

"Think about what could happen. You're out on the field. The aggression takes over. And you shift in front of everyone. Your mom, all your friends. And when they see

you" Derek say as he sighed, he looked at the Lacrosse stick before scratching the netting clean through,

" everything falls apart." Derek said flatly, he threw the Lacrosse stick up in the air, I ran to the large pond, I dove in and transformed, I surfaced, and waited for my

company to show, he shows up and sits on a stump,

" Hey Derek" I greeted him

" Early evening to you too" He said as he rubbed his temples,

" I still wish I knew your name" He said as I once again deny him my name,

" Maybe I should call you my Mermaid Princess" He said as he struck a nerve, I sighed as I smiled, he didn't know, thats ok,

" Your hurt" I said shocked as I see the his knee was scraped,

" Come here" I ordered him, he walked over to me, I got close to him, I plucked a scaled from my tail,

" What are you doing?" He asked sounding concerned,

" It's ok, my scales grow back" I replied before placing the scale on his scrapped knee, it glowed before healing the wound.

" My scales can heal people, sickness, but not terminal" I stated as he got up,

" Why don't you cry?" He asked as I smiled,

" My tears are special" I stated as the night was young, I felt the moonlight on me, it felt great, I smiled as he stared at me, I swam back,

" Don't go, just a little longer" He pleaded, I smiled

" I'm not leaving yet" I said as I made my hand come up, I focused my power and made a water ball, he looked surprised,

" You have water manipulation" He said as I smiled, I nodded before making it explode and steam, I dove into my cave and got one of my treasures, I found one, and

found Derek searching for me,

" I have something for you" I said as I opened my hand, it was a Celtic ring,

" I can't accept this" Derek said as I shook my head,

" It's yours Derek" I said as he put it on,

" Perfect fit" He smiled, it was becoming around midnight,

" I have to go" I said as he frowned,

" I wish your name would come about" He said as I made the pond fog up,

" Soon" I replied before diving, I got into the cave and got out the normal entrance. I go home, I read a book as I see Scott leave, I get dressed fast then, I followed

him and Stiles, they got Derek arrested,

" What the fuck Scott?" I asked as he sees the claw scars on my left arm, I hide my arm, one more treatment of Jellyfish oil will make them disappear, Stiles got in

the front of the cop car,

" Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you. Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed - she was a werewolf. She was a

different kind, wasn't she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?" Stiles asked Derek, he

looked up at the body, oh wrong move Stiles,

" Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do. Just keep cheering him

on? I can't stop him from playing, but you can. And, trust me - you want to." Derek told him before Stiles' dad dragged his own son out of it,

" There. Stand. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Noah asked his son, I crossed my arms,

" I'm just trying to help." Stiles replied as I rolled my eyes, help my scale covered ass,

" Okay, well, how 'bout you help me understand exactly how you came across this." Sheriff asked him Stiles sighed,

" We were looking for Scott's inhaler." Stiles said as I huffed.

" Which he dropped when?" Sheriff asked as he stared at his kin,

" The other night." Stiles replied honestly, good, wait not good,

" The other night when you and Marina were out here looking for the first half of the body." Sheriff asked strictly, Stiles is going to screw up,

" Yes." Stiles said as I knew Sheriff was gonna hit the head on the nail,

" The night that you told me you were alone and Scott was at home." Sheriff asked as Stiles sighed once again,

" Yes. No. Oh, crap." Stiles stammered, fucking hell man,

" So you lied to me." Sheriff asked as Stiles stared at him,

" That depends on how you define lying." Stiles said as the Sheriff looked complete underestimated

" Well, I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?" Noah asked his son,

" Mm, reclining your body in a horizontal position?" Stiles asked but Sheriff shook his head,

" Get the hell out of here." Noah told his son,

" Absolutely." Stiles replied, Scott was in the passenger seat, Stiles was driving and I was in the back,

" I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial." Scott said as I was now more anger at both him and Stiles.

" Just keep looking. Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know? Like something you have to

learn." Stiles said as he continued to drive.

" I'll put it on my to - do list, right underneath figuring out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight." Scott said as I felt my anger rise,

" Maybe it's different for girl werewolves." Stiles said as I groaned,

" Oh brother" I grunted as Scott wasn't looking too good,

" Okay! Stop it!" Scott said as Stiles looked at him briefly,

" Stop what?" Stiles asked as he was slightly concerned for Scott,

" Stop saying "werewolves"! Stop enjoying this so much." Scott ordered him, well this is new.

" Are you okay?" Stiles asked as Scott was acting totally different,

" No! No, I'm not. I'm so far from being okay." Scott said as he looked more angry by the second,

" You know, you're gonna have to accept this, Scott, sooner or later." Stiles told him, I don't think this is good,

" I can't." Scott said as he looked as sick as a dog,

" Well, you're gonna have to." Stiles said as Scott was breathing hard,

" No! I can't breathe. Aah! Ah, pull over!" Scott said as Stiles looked at Scott then the road.

" Why? What's happening?" Stiles asked as I opened his bag, there was a purple flower, Wolvesbane,

" You kept it?" I yelled at him, this is bad,

" What was I supposed to do with it?" stiles asked as Scott was inhaling the poison of the flower

" Stop the car!" Scott growled,his eyes glowing gold, Stiles grabbed the bag, but Scott got out,

" Okay - Okay. We're good, you can - Scott? Scott?" Stiles said as I got in front,

" Move this damn thing" I told him, we drove for five minutes,

" Stiles, I wanna got home, if Scott is out of control, I might get hurt" I whimpered as he sighed,

" Lets get you home Marina" He said as he drove to my place, after Stiles dropped me off at home, I just decided to go to my cave, I was in a different outfit, I dived

in the cave pool, I transformed, I swam in circles for a bit before I leave the cave and swim in the large pond of the Preserve,

" My Heart sings of light and promise, to the one who see my truth, all for one holds me, no matter what he do" I sing to the rhythm of my soothe song,

" It's hard to see the beauty, of become a slave to the moon, let the love and fury, drive you from your doom" I swim slow with the song, it felt amazing, but unruly,

" See the eyes of wonder, let them glow with all that may, I keep my truth hidden, until the fateful day" I sing with my voice and emotion, I sigh, but continue,

" The eyes I see while dreaming, they somehow hold apart of me, hold a color worth watching, become an emerald green" I slowed and smiled, I turned to see Derek

with a chair, I yelp,

" How much did you hear?" I asked as he smirked,

" Most of second verse and the rest" He said before sitting, he had two boxes, I smelt food,

" Prawns?" I asked as he smirked, I swam closer, I smelt them, one was cook, I took the raw ones, I opened it and smiled.

" How did you know I loved these?" I asked as he began eating some,

" Just a guess" He said as I smiled, I sat on a rock, my tail fin still in the water as I made my claws come out, I removed the shell and enjoyed my meal, I enjoyed it,

I finished and smiled, Derek finished his,

" I want to know your name" He said as I shook my head,

" In good time Wolf, You may be surprised who I am" I replied as I got back into the water, he watched me,

" So any girls in town you like?" I asked as he shrugged, well that's not an answer,

" Scott's Cousin is interesting" Derek said as I smiled, I had to play koi,

" Like why?" I asked as he shook his head,

" Like she is hiding something" He replied as his eyes glow, I made mine glow back,

" Maybe for good reason" I said as I yawned,

" Anything happen today?" I asked as he sighed,

" I was arrested for the murder of my sister, Laura Hale, false accusation" He told me, I sighed. I smiled as I was falling asleep, I woke up,

" Stay" Derek whispered as I went to my sunning rock, I left my tail in the water, Derek got up and walked over to me,

" Just till the moon is at it's peak" I said as he smiled, an actual smile,

" Thank you my Mermaid Princess" He said as we watched the moonrise.


	3. Pack Mentality

I slipped away from Derek, he fell asleep on the sunning rock, I got home around four in the morning,

" Grandmother, I pray that Derek figure out that his Mermaid Princess is me, before I have tell him and not be angry with me" I prayed to her, my pearl sparkled in

the moonlight, she must be watching over me thank god, I passed out, once again dreaming of a jade eyed man, I woke up and got dressed, I got to school, I see

blood covering a bus, I just go to class, but I see Scott and Stiles,

" She's probably fine." stiles says as I sighed, I caressed my grandmother's pearl for comfort,

" She's not answering my texts, Stiles." Scott says as he looks around

" It could just be a coincidence, all right? A seriously amazing coincidence." Stiles says as I go around the corner and see her, she smiles and walks past me,

" You scared the hell outta me." Allison tells him, she bumped into him and her book fell, he helped her pick them up,

" You're okay." He asked as I began walking to class, I smiled as my grandmother's song popped in my head,

" Attention, students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to

determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled." The speaker says as I get to art class,

" Continue your assignment" says as I smiled, I got my Pen out and began to draw, I though of Derek, I smiled as the sound of the ocean came into my ears, I see I

have drawn a trident, the bell rang, I got out of there, I decided to skip lunch, I continued to draw by myself, I sighed as I remembered the song,

" Wisdom only comes with time  
The road to love is paved with broken hearts  
If I am to reach my goal, I must stake everything  
In my true destiny, no matter what the price" I sing as the wind ruffles my hair, it felt perfect, the bell rang about twenty minutes later, I went into the hallway,

" You're a terrible bowler." Stiles said as I found the two,

" I know! I'm such an idiot." Scott said as I got to my locker, I'll visit Derek, my human self.

" God, it was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing. And then out of nowhere comes that phrase." Stiles says as I shut my

locker, great,

" You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out." Stiles

says as I snicker, speaking of, I run into him he smiles,

" sorry Danny" I stated as he picked up my paper,

" Thank you" I retried a thank to him, he waved me off.

" Wait, Scott, you didn't - am I attractive to gay guy - you didn't answer my question." Stiles said as I went home and got a different outfit on, I decided to see

Derek, as my human self, I walk into the preserve, I see the Hale Manor, I walked inside, be normal I told myself, I felt the railing, someone appeared, is was a

werewolf, she smiled as Derek shifted back,

" I'm sorry, I thought you we a hunter" He said as I shook my head, the bond between us was becoming stronger, he felt confused, I see a box next to some

firewood,

" What's that for?" I asked as he sighed,

" For a friend" He said as I smiled,

" who is this friend?" I asked as he shook his head,

" Your a curious one" He said as I smiled.

" Not my fault" i said as he smiled, I smiled back,

" you know of the supernatural?" Derek asked as I nodded, I touched the pearl again,

" My grandmother taught me everything" I replied as he sighed,

" What of your parents?" Derek asked as he once again struck a nerve without knowing,

" Never knew them,My father was killed in a car accident, when mom found out she was pregnant with me,and she died giving birth to me, my grandmother was all I

had" I said as I sighed, I smelt a cop, I stiffened.

" It looks pretty deserted, dispatch. Did you want me to take a look inside?" The officer said as I looked outside, I watched as Derek went upstairs,

" Unit 16, it's county property. Order's to make sure it's vacant." another voice came up, I was becoming scared,

" I don't - I don't think anyone's home." The officer said as I smelt his fear.

" For the love of God, 16, go inside and see if anyone's there." The electronic voice came up,

" Copy that." The officer said before I heard a dog,

" Don't do that." He told it, soon it went crazy,

" Okay, I'm coming. I'm coming." He said as he got into his car and drove off, I see Scott, I hid in another part of the house,

" I know you can hear me. I need your help." Scott called Derek out, I sat on the couch. Derek went to the door and nodded, he went outside,

" Okay. I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister. But

I think I did something last night. I had a dream about - someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened."

Scott said as I smell Derek is worried? about what?

" You think you attacked the driver?" Derek said flatly, geez he needs to teach Scott,

" Did you see what I did last night?" Scott asked him,

" No. I was doing something" Derek said as I smiled.

" Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?" Scott asked Derek, he really didn't seem to care,

" Yes, you already did, your cousin." Derek said flat, damn he is good,

" Could I kill someone?" Scott asked another question,

" Yes." Derek said flat once again, geez, he needs to talk more.

" Am I gonna kill someone?" Scott asked as his heart beat went up.

" Probably. Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free." Derek told him,

geez it's a deal or no deal situation,

" What do you want?" Scott asked the born wolf,

" You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses - your sight, smell, touch - let them

remember for you." Derek said as he gave Scott the essential lesson,

" That's it? Just - just go back?" Scott asked as he was confused.

" Do you want to know what happened?" Derek asked him, I smell Scott's worry,

" I just want to know if I hurt him." Scott asked as he wasn't being completely truthful

" No, you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her. You already hurt Marina" Derek said as I decided it was time to go, I ran out of the house, I got to the pond and

dove in, I felt the bubbles surround me, my tail came out, I surface and swam around, I see Derek coming into view with the chair, box and firewood,

" You're earlier than normal" I said as he smiled, he sighed as he gathered rocks,

" I don't like keeping my Mermaid Princess waiting" He grinned as I smiled at that, I blushed,

" What are you doing?" I asked as I smiled at him,

" Waiting for night to fall" He said as I smiled, I made a stream of water come up, I formed it into a wolf, a water wolf, it grinned as it ran on the water, Derek smiled

as it ran around me, I played with it, I watched as it became night time, Derek made a fire, the water wolf became water once again, I set my upper body on the

sunning rock and my tail in the water, Derek started a fire and grilled tuna and prawns,

" This is good" I said as I sink my teeth into the cooked Tuna, he smiled as I let out a purr,

" I wish to know your name" Derek once again persisted, I sighed,

" I will reveal in good time, ya sourwolf" I grinned as he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest before rubbing his forehead,

" Werewolf aren't good with patience" He grunted as I smirked at him,

" Sing to me about the visitor of your dreams, it might make me calm" He said as I smiled, I knew just the one, I went to get my mini harp, I came back and sat

myself on the sunning rock, I began playing a melody.

" When a mermaid comes of age she begins a different kind of life  
Childish games are left far behind, she prepares to be a bride  
Her schooldays are in the past now, her heart becomes her new guide  
It will portal the way to love eternal" I sang with pure emotion, it was like a wave being filled with life, Derek looked in awe,

" Wisdom only comes with time  
The road to love is paved with broken hearts  
If I am to reach my goal, I must stake everything  
In my true destiny, no matter what the price" I sang with my best effort, I stopped.

" My Princess Mermaid has a song, one that my ears can hear" He said as his eyes glowed, I blush as I closed my eyes and played the melody over again,

" There are hunters in Beacon Hills" He said as I stopped playing,

" Will they hurt me?" I asked as I held the knee part of my tail, Derek rubbed my back,

" I won't let that happen my Princess Mermaid" He whispered as he stared at my lips,

" Derek my name is..." I was about to reveal it to him, the truth, he shook his head,

" you tell me when you're ready, I won't ask again, I won't be mad for who you really are, mermaid or human" Derek said making me blush, he leaned forward, I cup

his left cheek, I was about to have my first kiss, but a howl stopped it,

" Quick you must hide" He said as his fangs came out, I grabbed my harp and dove back into the large pond.

" please don't leave, I'll be back" He said as I nodded, I went to my cave and placed the harp back where it belonged, the night went on, I decided to come out, I

surfaced on the other side, I waited for my prince to come, but nothing, I heard twigs snapping, I see a wolf like creature with red eyes staring dead at me, it snarled,

I used my power and burn him, it growled in pain before disappearing, it could kill me,

" Derek?" I called out, he came and saw me, I sighed in relief,

" Thank god" I said as I got on the sunning rock,

" What happened, I smell another wolf" He said as I shook,

" A wolf creature with red eyes almost attacked me" I said as he rubbed my back.

" An alpha" He said as I shivered, my fin curling up in fear, but I relax against Derek, this felt right in so many way,

" I won't let anything happen to you, my Princess Mermaid" Derek said as my fin was in the water, I just laid my head in his lap.


	4. Magic Bullet

I tried to sleep, but I heard a howl, a howl that brought chills down my spine,

" Relax Marina, it's nothing" I rolled my eyes, I felt some pain in my right arm, but I passed out, I woke up the next morning and took a bath, my tail moves as I

used some oceanic potion, it made me smell of water lily, I hummed as I felt some more pain in my arm, but it faded, I sighed, why was my arm hurting so much, I

got out and dried off, my tail becoming legs.

" Gezzums" I retorted as I found something to wear, Stiles was hear to take me to school, I got in and he drove me, when we got there, I went to class, my English

Class, I was getting a test back, yay, I was in the back corner,

" If Derek isn't the Alpha, if he's not the one who bit you, then who did?" stiles asked Scott, great he wants to know more, fuck me dead.

" I don't know." Scott replied as I smiled, I see the teacher passing tests back, wonder what my grade is?

" Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?" Stiles said as he asked Scott again, oh brother,

" I don't know." Scott replied as I touch my pearl, please get a good grade.

" Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha?" Stiles asked as he fumbled his pencil,

" I don't know! Jeez." Scott yellishly said causing some fellow classmates to look at him, then turn back, my test read a 100% yes,

" Dude, you need to study more. That was a joke. Scott, it's one test. You're gonna make it up. Do you want help studying?" Stiles asked as Scott shook his head,

" No. I'm studying with Allison after school today." Scott said making me smirk, that sneaky bastard.

" That's my boy." Stiles says so slyly, smirking so sinister,

" We're just studying." Scott replied, Stiles looked at him in disbelief,

" Uh, no, you're not." Stiles told him, Scott turned to him,

" No, I'm not?" Scott asked him, he is so innocent, god help him.

" Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to God I'll have you de - balled." Stiles

said as I covered my ears, gross,

" Okay. Just - Stop with the questions, man." Scott said as he turned back to the board, our teacher was writing our assignments, for sophomores, it read ' Read

Othello chapters 4 through 6' for juniors it read, ' Continue on your short story', I smiled, I had my story almost done,

" Done. No more questions. No more talk about the Alpha or Derek. Especially Derek - who still scares me." Stiles told Scott, I got out of class and roamed the halls, I

smelt a familiar scent, I focused my hearing,

" Where's Scott McCall and Marina Rivers?" Derek's voice echoed in my ears,

" Why should I tell you?" Jackson's voice entered my ears,

" Because I asked you politely, and I only do that once." Derek's voice echoed harshly, why would he be looking for me, of all people?

" Hmm. Okay, tough guy. You know, how about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him? What is it? Is it, uh, Dianabol? Hmm? HGH?" Jackson asked him, I smelt blood as I was getting closer,

" Steroids." Derek stated as I found them, Derek looked paler,

" No, girl scout cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about? Oh, and, uh, by the way, whatever it is you're out selling, I'd probably stop sampling the

merchandise. You look wrecked." Jackson told him, I see some blood drop from Derek's finger, what was wrong? I came into view, Derek saw me and then looked at

Jackson,

" I'll find him myself." Derek said as he began to walk towards me,

" No, we're not done" Jackson said as he gripped Derek, the wolf turned and slammed the boy into the locker, I smelt new blood, Derek ran away, I grabbed him and

pushed him into the wall.

" What the hell Derek?" I asked as he looked terrible,

" We need to get to the preserve" He says as he holds himself up,

" Why?" I asked as he looked at me, he looked so sick,

" I was shot with a wolvesbane bullet last night" He groaned as I stiffened up,

" I have a way to heal" he says as I quirked my head,

" The scale, a mermaid's scale" he whimpered lowly,

" Derek, I hate to say this, but my grandmother told me that Mermaid Scales can't help rare poisons such as rare wolvesbane bullet's" I said as he groaned,

" Well it was worth a shot" He said before twitching, the day ended, I helped Derek get to the front of the school, he found Stiles' jeep, he collapsed in front of it, I

helped him sit up,

" What the hell? What are you doing here?" Scott asked as Derek was getting paler by the second.

" I was shot." Derek said slowly, but I felt my arm burning again, it hurt, but faded.

" He's not looking so good, dude." Stiles told Scott, well no shit asshole,

" Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked him, the wolvesbane was burning in Derek's body, it was killing him.

" I can't. It was - it was a different kind of bullet." Derek sighed as I helped him sit up,

" A silver bullet?" Stiles exclaimed as I rolled my eyes,

" No, you idiot." Derek growled human as I see Scott in surprise,

" Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Scott said as I looked at him,

" What? Who - who said 48 hours?" I asked as Scott looked at me,

" The one who shot him" Scott states as Derek groaned, his wolf eyes were glowing but returned to his normal emerald green, but they flickered,

" What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott scolded him like a child,

" Hey Einstein, I think he can't" I growled at him, Scott looked at me with surprise, but his focus went back to Derek.

" Derek, get up!" Scott told him, Derek's eyes continued to flicker,

" Help me to put him in your car." Scott said as I helped Derek get into the jeep, I got into the back,

" I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek told Scott, he didn't look concerned for Derek,

" How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott barked at him, this outta be good,

" 'Cause she's an Argent. She's with them." Derek told him, this isn't good, Derek is withering fast,

" Why should I help you?" Scott asked as he stared at him.

" Because you need him" I growled as my cousin looked at me, I was being serious,

" Fine. I'll try. Hey get him out of here." Scott told Stiles, he looked scared,

" I hate you for this so much." Stiles said before we were off. Stiles drove for at least thirty minutes, Derek was struggling to get his jacket off, but he finally did it,

" Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there." Stiles said as I was confused, where was he taking us?

" Almost where?" Derek asked as he was breathing heavily,

" Your house." Stiles said as Derek's head turned to look at the sheriff's kid,

" What? No, you can't take me there." Derek told him, Stiles looked at the road,

" I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked as Derek's scent was beginning to rot

" Not when I can't protect myself." Derek said as I frowned, Stiles pulled to the side of the road and parked,

" All right. What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?" Stiles asked as I grunted, my arm began to burn again, was the bond

between Derek and strong enough for me to feel his pain?

" Not yet. I have a last resort." Derek said as he was panting hard,

" What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles asked, Derek lifted his right sleeve, it was bad, the wound was a bullet hole, it was black inside of it and looked painful,

" Oh, my God. What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out." stiles said as I smelt Derek's anger rising,

" Start the car. Now." Derek scolded Stiles,

" I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the

middle of the road and leave you for dead." Stiles said as I about had it with Stiles' negativity,

" Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out - With my teeth." Derek said as I stared at Stiles,

" Stiles you better listen to him" I said as I stuck my face in front of his, he stared as me, I made my eyes flicker from my normal eyes to my mermaid eyes, he

looked scared, I got in the back and Stiles drove.

Stiles parked as it was becoming night, Stiles got on the phone, Scott finally answered,

" What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked as I groaned, Derek's scent wasn't as pleasant, and did I forget to mention Derek is fucking dying

" _Take him somewhere, anywhere._ " Scott replied as I rubbed my arm, the burning was getting worse,

" And, by the way, he's starting to smell." Stiles whined to Scott, this isn't how I wanted to spend my night tonight for Christ sakes.

" _Like - like what?"_ Scott asked as I made a fist, I wanted to know about Stiles' answer as well,

" Like death." Stiles replied, I was really getting pissed off heavily,

" _Okay, take him to the animal clinic."_ Scott said giving Stiles an order, fucking fantastic.

" What about your boss?" Stiles asked as I wanted the water so bad, but I held my desire off,

" _He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster._ " Scott informed Stiles, oh great, this is humorous,

" You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you." Stiles said as he moved the phone, Derek took it in desperation.

" Did you find it?" Derek asked my ignorant cousin, way to rely on him of all people to save a life,

" _How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million. This house is like - the fricken Walmart of guns."_ Scott told Derek, oh for fuck sakes, this is fucking

fantastic,

" Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?" Derek said as he was being as calm as he was gonna get, this is bad,

" _I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing."_ Scott told him, I felt my inner self yelling in rage,

" Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay

alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." Derek tells him before hanging up, I was worried about Derek, this wasn't good, if he died, I will hurt Scott and Stiles.

" Derek?" I asked as he laid his head on the head rest,

" It will be ok" I said as he gave me a nod, we got to the animal clinic, I helped Derek sit down, Stiles got his phone out,

" Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked as Derek held his right arm,

" It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet." Derek replied as he was sweating heavily, this isn't good.

" Why?" Stiles asked as I got up and stood strong,

" 'Cause he'll die without it." I replied, I grabbed the keys and opened the door, Derek and Stiles rushed inside, Derek took his shirt off, it was getting worse,

" Okay. You know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles said as I went full care mode,

" When the infection reaches his heart, it'll kill him." I said as Stiles looked at me in surprise,

" "Positivity" just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" He said as I placed my hands on the table.

" right now Stiles I don't care what you think" I said as Derek looked in shelves,

" If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time - Last resort." Derek said as I knew what it was,

" Which is?" Stiles asked as Derek showed the bone saw,

" You're gonna cut off my arm." Derek told him, he passed the saw to Stiles, I got a turret,

" Oh, my God. What if you bleed to death?" Stiles asked as he was in disbelief,

" It'll heal if it works." I said as I tied the band on Derek's arm,

" Ugh. Look - I don't know if I can do this." Stiles say as his fear scent grew, oh brother.

" Why not?" I yelled at him, he stared at me,

" Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles explained, I rolled my eyes,

" You faint at the sight of blood? Really Stiles?" I asked as he shook his head,

" No, but I might at the sight of a chopped - off arm!" Stiles yelled back, Derek wasn't going to be ok for much longer.

" All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head." Derek threatened him, Stiles shook his head

" Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any" Stiles explain, but Derek grabbed his collar and brought him close,

" Oh, my God. Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it." Stiles said as fear was growing on him, Derek began to cough, oh shit

" What? What are you doing?" Stiles asked, Derek then threw up black blood,

" Holy God, what the hell is that?" Stiles whined as Derek looked at me,

" His accelerated healing is probibly at work, but failing" I said not caring what Stiles would ask me later.

" Now. You gotta do it now." I said as Derek looked at me,

" Look, honestly, I don't think I can." Stiles said as he looked pale,

" Just do it!" Derek yelled, I held Derek other hand,

" Oh, my God. Okay, okay. Oh, my God. All right, here we go!" Stiles yelled, I prepared for it,

" Stiles!" Scott's voice stopped what was about to happen,

" Scott?" I called out, he was at the door's thresh hold, he saw what was about to happen.

" What the hell are you doing?" He asked as Stiles put the bonesaw to the side,

" Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles said as Derek was still lying his upper body on the steel table,

" Did you get it?" Derek asked as he stood up, Scott dug into his pocket and brought what seems as a sniper's bullet, who ever shot him, it had to have been at a far

range.

" What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked as I see Derek was dying faster,

" I'm gonna - I'm gonna -" Derek says but he falls, I get on my knees,

" Derek. Derek, come on, wake up. Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?" Stiles asked as I began pumping Derek's chest,

" I don't know! I can't reach it." Scott said as I continued, I need his heart to pump, come on.

" He's not waking up!" Stiles yelled out,

" Come on." Scott's voice was distracting me,

" I think he's dying. I think he's dead!" Stiles called to him, I hushed him, I placed my head on Derek's chest,

" Just hold on!" Scott told us, I pushed Stiles out of the way, I placed my hands over his heart, and pulsed at least 50 watts of electricity into him, he breathed in and

I helped him up. Scott had the bullet in hand,

" Give me" Derek said as he got up, he took the bullet between his teeth, pounding the shell till the ash was in a slight pile, Derek got the lighter and burned it, it

sparked, after it stopped Derek took it in his hand, he stared at the wound before he slammed the ash on the bullet hole. He screamed and fell on the ground, he

growled out and I watched as the wound healed,

" That - Was - Awesome! Yes!" Stiles said as I helped Derek up,

" Are you okay?" Scott asked as I shook my head at this,

" Well, except for the agonizing pain." Derek said as I began to untie the turret,

" I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles said as I rolled my eyes.

" Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him

everything" Scott threatened, oh this bitch think he can threaten a born werewolf, oh please,

" You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" I asked as Scott looked at me,

" Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than him." Scott countered me, I shook my head,

" I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek said as he looked dead at Scott,

" What do you mean?" Scott asked, Derek then drove both Scott and I to the hospital. Derek took us to a room, a man was in a wheelchair, not moving as if

catatonic,

" What are we doing here?" Scott asked as Derek stood behind the man,

" Who is he?" Scott asked as I shut the blinds,

" My uncle. Peter Hale." Derek said as I looked at the man, poor guy.

" Is he - like you, a werewolf?" Scott asked as I felt the pain running through Derek, emotional pain,

" He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. 11 people were trapped inside. He was the only

survivor." Derek said as he sighed,

" So - What makes you so sure that they set the fire?" Scott asked as Derek looked at him,

" 'Cause they're the only ones that knew about us." Derek told my cousin, Scott had no clue,

" Well, then - They had a reason." Scott said as Derek tensed up,

" Like what? You tell me what justifies this." Derek said as he turned the chair, I covered my mouth to prevent myself from screaming, Peter's head lulled to the right,

but what almost made me scream was the fact that the left side of Peter's face was heavily scared for burn marks,

" They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do.

And it's what Allison will do." Derek told us, a nurse with red hair came in,

" What are you doing? How did you get in here?" She asked us, Derek huffed.

" We were just leaving." Derek said as I was the first out of the room,

" Geez" I said as I see the woods, I smirked before I ran to the Preserve, I got to my large pond and dove in, I transformed fast, I waited for Derek,

" My Heart sings of light and promise, to the one who see my truth, all for one holds me, no matter what he do" I sing as I see him sit on the sunning rock,

" What is wrong Wolf?" I asked as he took his leather jacket off,

" I was almost killed by a rare wolvesbane" He said as I cringed, poor man, I pulled my tail up and plucked a scale,

" Use it incase you gets hurt badly" I said as he takes the scale, he smiles as sighed, he cupped my cheek and rubbed his thumb there.

" Derek, I need to tell you something" I said as my tail moved in the water, he stared at me,

" I was always watching you on land always knowing what was going on" I said as I went into the water, he looked confused,

" I doesn't understand" He said as I smiled yet sighed,

" You will soon" I said as he smiled,

" Sing, please" He asked as I smiled,

" Wisdom only comes with time  
The road to love is paved with broken hearts  
If I am to reach my goal, I must stake everything  
In my true destiny, no matter what the price" I sang as he and I looked at the moon, it was rising.


	5. The Tell

I woke up and got dressed, I remembered what Derek had asked me,

" What now?" I asked as I saw Scott leaving, so I followed him, I ended up at a crime scene,

" Why the hell can't I just go home? I'm fine." Jackson told EMT, Sheriff walked up to him,

" I hear ya, but the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard. They just wanna make sure you don't have a concussion." Sheriff informed him, but Jackson smelt of

angry yet underneath it was fear,

" What part of "I'm fine" are you having a problem grasping? Okay, I wanna go home." Jackson said as I crossed my arms,

" Prick" I scolded silently as Sheriff was trying to stay calm,

" And I understand that." Sheriff said as Jackson looked angry,

" No, you don't understand, which kind of blows my mind, since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum - wage rent - a - cop like you! Okay, now,

I wanna go home!" Stiles yelled at him, I see Stiles get out of his dad's car,

" Oh, whoa, is that a dead body?" Stiles yelled, I see a body bag coming out on a gurney,

" Everybody back up. Back up." Sheriff said as I looked up to see Derek and Scott.

" Starting to get it?" Derek asked Scott, he looked down at the scene,

" Uh, I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why. I mean, this isn't standard practice, right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do

we?" Scott asked as Derek shook his head,

" No. We're predators. We don't have to be killers." Derek said as I shivered, it wasn't cold, I just missed him,

" Then why is he a killer?" Scott asked as Derek shrugged,

" That's what we're gonna find out." Derek said before the two disappeared. I followed them to the Hale Manor, I was on the left side of the house

" You know, I have a life too." Scott said as I heard stair board's creaking,

" No, you don't." Derek responded to my cousin,

" Yes, I do! I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or -" Scott stammered, I was so tired,

" Part of his pack." Derek corrected the boy, my dreaded cousin,

" Whatever. I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry." Scott said as I was surprised, he was

failing Chem, damn,

" You wanna do homework? Or do you wanna not die? You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you." Derek said as I felt the

moon coming, but I stretched.

" Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?" Scott asked as I heard Derek huff.

" It's a rite of passage into his pack." Derek said as I sighed, my moonring hasn't been used in a while,

" You know what else is a rite of passage? Graduating from high school. And you don't have to kill anyone to do it! Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't

you just sniff him out when he's a human?" Scott argued with Derek, oh no,

" Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control

your abilities, you can find him." Derek said as I sighed, this is getting on my nerves, very much,

" So if I help you - you can stop him?" Scott asked as I heard Derek's heart beating steady,

" Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful." Derek told him, my grandmother would tell me that werewolves usually worked

as packs.

" How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?" Scott asked Derek, I can tell he is beginning to get fed up with this,

" Because I'm gonna teach you. Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm - Right after you were hit?" Derek asked my cousin,

" Yeah, I changed back." Scott said as I heard floorboards creak,

" And when you were hit by his car, same thing, right? What's the common denominator?" Derek asked as heard him grab Scott's hand,

" What the hell are you doing?" Scott cried out in pain,

" It'll heal." Derek told him, I can hear bone morphing back into place, oh god,

" It still hurt!" Scott yelled at him,

" And that's what keeps you human - Pain. Maybe you will survive." Derek said before I darted, I got to my large pond and dove in, I transformed and surface, I

placed my hair pin in the cave before, I surfaced on the outer side, I swam in circles, I see Derek come with fish, I made a water sphere, and froze it, I sat on the

sunning rock and ate.

" Derek the moon also affects me in ways that my power is sometimes affected" I said as he nodded, he stared into my eyes,

" Sing for me my Princess Mermaid" He tells me, I smiled then looked up at the moon,

" My Heart sings of light and promise, to the one who see my truth, all for one holds me, no matter what he do" I called in a loving tune

" It's hard to see the beauty, of become a slave to the moon, let the love and fury, drive you from your doom" I relied on my vocals to soothe Derek's worries,

" See the eyes of wonder, let them glow with all that may, I keep my truth hidden, until the fateful day" I sooth his aching heart, he smiles as I made small waves

with my tail,

" The eyes I see while dreaming, they somehow hold apart of me, hold a color worth watching, become an emerald green" I slowed down Derek looked as if he would

pass out, I swim away and get my hairpin, I get home and changed,

" Tomorrow is half days for juniors and seniors" I said as I smiled, I passed out, dreams of the emerald eyed male come to me,

" Ok what does this dream mean?" I asked as I got up, I got dressed and went to school, my last class for today was Chemistry,

"Just a friendly reminder - Parent/teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a "C" average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and

self - disgust should be more than enough punishment. Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" Harris asked as I was sitting by Danny, I shook my head, I see Harris go to

Jackson,

" Hey, Jackson. If you need to leave early for any reason, you let me know." Harris told him, great someone's teacher's pet,

" Everyone, start reading Chapter Nine. Mr. Stilinski. Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book." Harris says before he

spits the highlighter's cap in the air and it landed in his hand,

" Hey, Danny. Can I ask you a question?" Stiles asked as I grunted, I got to work,

" No." Danny said as I rolled my eyes,

" Well, I'm going to anyway. Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?"

" No." Danny replied as I rubbed my temples,

" Can I ask you another question?" Stiles asked Danny, I can smell frustration on him,

" Answer's still no." Danny retorts as I snickered,

" Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?" Stiles asked as Danny shook his head,

" He wouldn't - tell me." Danny replied lowly, Harris was working on something,

" But he's your best friend. One more question." Stiles asked, man was he getting on my nerves,

" What?" Danny asked, oh this better be a good question,

" Do you find me attractive?" Stiles asked, he then fell out of his seat, then got up, the bell rang.

" Alright, juniors, I will see you tomorrow" Harris said as I got my bag, I got to my locker, but smelt Derek,

" What would he be doing here?" I asked as the scent lead to the men's lockerroom,

" I - I don't know where Scott is." Jackson's voice was scared, why is Derek looking for Scott now?

" I'm not here for Scott. I'm here for you." Derek's voice countered it, what?

" Wh - wh - why me? I - I didn't do anything." Jackson's voice said as his heart beat was loud in my ears,

" No, but you saw something, didn't you?" Derek's voice was determined, what does he want from Jackson? of all people?

" No, I didn't - I didn't see anything." Jackson said as his heartbeat was so loud,

" What was it, hmm? An animal? A mountain lion?" Derek asked as I was about to get away, I can not get wet.

" I didn't see anything. I swear. I'm - I'm not lying." Jackson's voice was louder, I decided it was time for me to go, I ran home and changed into another outfit, I

decided it was time to go back to the Hale Manor,

" Hmm" I grinned as I went inside, I see Derek working out, good cod, he smiles and was about to speak,

" Hide" He said as I quirked my head,

" Wait why?" I asked as he made his eyes glow,

" NOW" He told me, I ran into the right room, I heard the door open,

" No one home." A male's voice entered my ears,

" Oh, he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable." A female's voice echoed, she smelt of hate and playfulness,

" Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard." the male's voice entered my mind,

" Really? A dog joke? We're going there, and that's the best you got? If you wanna provoke him, say something like, "Too bad your sister 'bit it' before she had her

first litter." Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!" She yelled, Derek roared the made a guy go flying, I soon heard some electricity going,

" This one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it or - lick it." She said as I felt my rage growing,

" 900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire. Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other

out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quite

true. Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your new balls - We didn't kill her. You think I'm lying?" She asked Derek, I heard him grunt,

" Wouldn't be the first time." He said as I heard her click her tongue.

" Tsk, sweetie - Well - Why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay? We - didn't - kill - your - sister. Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks.

Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth. Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion? Why aren't we helping each

other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is - The Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll

take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy. Unless - You don't know who he is either. Wow. Guess who just became totally useless?" She

said before I ran out of the house, I got to my pond and dove in, I transformed, I went to my rock, to hide, I soon see Derek,

" Derek, whats wrong?" I asked as he stared at me,

" I encountered a part of my past" He said as I sat on my sunning rock,

" Tell me" I said as he sighed, he placed a hand on my tail, I shivered, it felt good,

" When I was sixteen, I met this woman named Kate Argent, she made me fall for her, she took my virginity, she took my family secret and then six years ago, she

and others burned my families house down, my uncle survived. My sister and I were in school, her name was Laura, she took my to New York, but I came back

because she hadn't gotten back to me, she was torn in half" Derek said as a tear went down his cheek, I rubbed my thumb on it and sucked on it,

" I can feel your pain" I said as I felt his emotion from the tears,

" My life sucks" He said as I frowned,

" I will reveal my name soon Derek" I said as he held the blue scale in his hand, as if studying it,

" I am a patient wolf" He said as the moon began to rise.


	6. Heart Monitor

I was trying to sleep, I heard footsteps,

" God damn it" I mumbled as I clung to my bodypillow with a interesting character,

" You seriously need to stop doing that." Scott said as I got out of my bed and looked for a potion to help me sleep, I opened some boxes till I found it,

" So what happened? Did he talk to you?" Derek's voice entered my ears, I put the bottle down,

" Yeah. We had a nice conversation about the weather. No, he didn't talk." Scott exclaimed, oh he is so a newbie wolf, only one full moon under his belt,

" Well, did you get anything off of him? An impression." Derek said as I can tell he was getting frustrated.

" What do you mean?" Scott asked in confusion, I heard someone get up,

" Remember your other senses are heightened. Communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?" Derek asked as I wanted to

fall asleep,

" Anger." Scott said as I wanted this Alpha dead, Derek needs to kill him, that thing almost killed me,

" Focused on you?" Derek asked as I made my room more comfortable,

" No, not - not me. But it was definitely anger. I could feel it. Especially when he drew the spiral." Scott said as I stiffened, wait as in a werewolf vengeance spiral,

" Wait, the what? What'd you just say?" Derek asked as I went to my bed and sat down,

" He drew this spiral on the window of my car, in the condensation, you know? What? You have this look like you know what it means." Scott said as Derek's

heartbeat went up but quickly settled.

" No, it's - it's nothing." Derek said as I heard footsteps, I rubbed my hands together, my moonring was next to my pearlflower hairpin,

" Wait - wait - wait - wait a second. You can't do that. You can't ask me to trust you and then just keep things to yourself." Scott said as the footsteps stopped,

" Doesn't mean anything." Derek said as he lied to Scott,

" You buried your sister under a spiral. What does it mean?" Scott asked, if this Alpha has vengeance on it, the Alpha won't stop till he is satisfied.

" You don't wanna know." Derek responded, I got into bed, I heard my door open, must have been the wind,

" I don't wanna get up" I groaned, I turned over to see Derek holding my pearlflower hairpin,

" Put it DOWN" I growled, he did as told, I locked the shellbox and it would only open by my magic.

" You don't need to watch me" I said as I turned over, Derek was on the other side,

" Why are you awake?" He asked as I sat up,

" Dreams are a bitch, I keep hearing howling" I said as he sat down

" Go to sleep" He said as I groaned, I rolled my eyes as he smirked at me, I held onto my Dean Winchester body pillow,

" Who is that?" Derek asked as I smirked,

" Derek meet Dean Winchester, he's a hunter" I said as he flashed his eyes,

" He isn't real" I groaned as Derek took the body pillow from me,

" Hey" I growled as he placed the pillow on the chair, Derek placed the body pillow on the chair along with his leather jacket and shoes, he lied next to me, I felt my

cheeks heating up.

" Come on I don't bite" Derek said as I turned over, I felt his body warmth making my eyes droopy, I fell asleep to Derek's heart beat.

 _I was in my cave pool, I see a figure staring at me, he turned his head to me, his entrancing green eyes staring at me,_

 _" I knew it was you" His voice was loud, but his face revealed itself,_

 _" Derek?" I whispered as I see the Alpha behind him as Derek stood up,_

 _" Derek look out" I cried as claws went into Derek's back, he was flung into a wall, his eyes staring dead at me._

" AHH" I screeched awake, I see I was in my room,

" God damn it" I groaned as I stretched my arms, I got up and got dressed for the day, the full moon is in a couple of days, Derek seems to be really close to figuring

out that I am his Princess Mermaid,

" Ok this will do" I said as I opened my closet and got dressed,

" Still not talking to me? Okay, can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? It's just a bruise, right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothin' that big - You know I feel really

bad about it, right? Okay. What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and - That I went to Derek for help?" Scott asked as Stiles turned around to

stare at Scott,

" If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him. But obviously I'm not talking to you." Stiles said as he huffed then turned to Scott,

" What did he say?" Stiles asked, but the bell rang, I went to art class, I drew waves under the trident from last class, I smiled as I made a moon close to it, I was

entranced, the trident is a real thing, but they say it is hidden, but where? Mermaiden and Mermen alike have been searching for it, for millennia, if I was dreaming

about it, was it in Beacon Hills itself? Legend has it that the trident will call to or chose a Merperson, dreams or drawings would envelop them, but the Merperson

would have to have a True Mate, then they could find the trident.

" Great" I said as I put the drawing in my folder and left class, I saw Scott and Stiles on the field, wait what?

" Okay. Now - put this on." Stiles said as he handed Scott something,

" Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?" Scott asked Stiles, oh boy, I am not missing this,

" Yeah, I borrowed it." Stiles said as he looked at an object in hand

" Stole it." Stiles said as I smirked, that's hilarious,

" Temporarily misappropriated. Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day." Stiles said as he

showed the phone to Scott, oh kelp me.

" Isn't that coach's phone?" Scott asked as I smirked,

" That, I had Marina steal." Stiles said as I had used magic to get,

" Why?" Scott asked as I didn't smell Derek,

" All right, well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right? When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning to

control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate." Stiles said as Scott was smiling like an idiot,

" Like the Incredible Hulk." Scott said as he was holding the strap,

" Kind of like the Incredible Hulk, yeah." Stiles said as Scott was still on the fact that he related himself to a man who turned into a giant green monster,

" No, I'm like the Incredible Hulk." Scott said as Stiles was getting fed up,

" Would you shut up and put the strap on?" Stiles said as Scott did so, Stiles began to tie Scott's hand with dupt tape.

" This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period." Scott said as Stiles backed away,

" All right. You ready?" Stiles asked as he had a ball in the stick's net.

" No." Scott whined, this outta be good,

" Remember, don't get angry." Stiles reminded him before flinging the ball,

" I'm starting to think this was a really bad idea." Scott said before he got hit,

" Oh, man. Okay, that one - kind of hurt." Scott said as he was still standing.

" Quiet. Remember, you're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, all right? About staying calm." Stiles said as he flung another Lacrosse ball at his best

friend,

" Stay calm. Staying calm. Staying totally calm. There's no balls flying at my face -" Scott said as I smiled, he needed to learn control, a little pain could be useful,

" Aah! Son of a bitch!" Scott said as I sat in the bleachers

" You know what? I think my aim is actually improving." Stiles said as he twisted the stick,

" Wonder why." Scott said as Jackson was close, wait why was he here?

" Stop. Just - can we just hold" Scott said as I heard his heart rate go up after he got hit,

" Scott?" Stiles asked, I watched as Scott's strength grew enough to break through the dupttape, but he calmed down.

" Scott, you started to change." Stiles said as he looked at Scott,

" From anger. But it was more than that. Was like, the angrier I got, the stronger I felt." Scott said as I nodded, this was Werewolf 101,

" So it is anger, then. Derek's right." Stiles said as I was still sitting,

" I can't be around Allison." Scott whimpered, oh brother,

" Just because she makes you happy?" Stiles asked as Scott was panting a bit,

" No, because she makes me weak." Scott said as I got up and went home, I decided to change into something I can move in.

" Derek?" I asked as he was at my door,

" I think that Scott's boss is the Alpha" He said as I was confused,

" Why?" I asked as he showed me a picture of a deer with a spiral on it's side,

" I'll go with you" I said as he showed me his car, we drove in quiet, but when we got there it was night time,

" Scott, you're late again. I hope this isn't getting to be a habit. Can I help you?" Deaton said as I leaned on the side,

" Hope so. Want to know about the animal you found with the spiral on its side?" Derek said as Deaton looked confused.

" Excuse me? What animal?" Deaton asked, Derek brought the picture out,

" Three months ago. The deer. You remember this?" Derek asked as he showed Deaton it,

" Oh, yes. It's just a deer. And I didn't find it. They called me because they wanted to know if I'd ever seen anything like it." Deaton said as he smiled, I feel as if he

isn't telling us something,

" What'd you tell 'em?" I asked as he stared at me,

" I told them no." Deaton said as his heart beat went up, liar.

" Did you hear that?" Derek asked, Deaton looked afraid, but smelt of strength,

" Hear what?" Deaton asked as Derek was close to him,

" The sound of your heartbeat rising." Derek said as he stepped closer,

" Excuse me?" Deaton said as he was faking confusion,

" It's the sound of you lying." Derek said before he hit the vet, oh god, if Derek is doing this to protect me? Did he know what I was? Deaton was taped to the chair,

he woke up a couple minutes later.

" Oh, God." Deaton said as he struggled,

" Are you protecting someone?" Derek growled in his ear,

" All right. The key to the drug locker is in my pocket." Deaton said in a feared filled tone,

" I don't want drugs. I want to know why you're lying." Derek growled again, Deaton was sweating,

" I don't know what you're talking about. What are you doing to me? What do you want?" Deaton asked as Derek stood in front of him,

" I want to know who you are or who you're protecting." Derek growled before lifting the vet up, Scott came in,

" What are you doing? Why are you involving Marina?" Scott asked as Deaton looked at me for a split

" Scott, get out of here!" Deaton told him, Derek dropped Deaton and knocked him unconscious,

" Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't." Derek yelled at him,

" Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?" Scott asked as I felt anger rise,

" You want to know what the spiral means, Scott? It's a sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied." I screamed at him, Derek

growled at Scott,

" You think he's the Alpha?" Scott screamed at Derek,

" We're about to find out." Derek said before almost hitting Deaton with his claws, but another clawed hand stopped him, Scott was transformed, he shifted back, and

looked at Derek,

" Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry." Scott said before he got a tissue and cleaned the blood off of the vet's cheek,

" Do you have a plan?" I asked as Scott smelt of confusion,

" Just give me an hour." Scott said as Derek walked to him,

" Then what?" Derek asked as Scott was angry, not enough to transform

" Meet me at the school. In the parking lot." Scott said as I sighed, Scott left, Derek put Deaton in the back, an hour was up and we met Scott at the school,

" Where's my boss?" Scott asked as I pointed to the back,

" Oh, well, he looks comfortable." Stiles said before they were heading to the school,

" Wait. Hey. What are you doing?" I asked as my cousin gave me a look,

" Derek said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right." Scott said before they got into the school.

" This is either going to end bad or we find the Alpha" I said as I touched the pearlflower hairpin, some kind of sound entered my ear, it sounded like a dog begging to

die,

" You've got to be kidding me." Derek said as he was leaning on Stiles' Jeep,

" Not the worst thing I've heard" I said as I felt cold,

" You cold?" He asked as I nodded, he sighed,

" Come here" He ordered me, I walked to him and ge held me, I heard a large inhale from him,

" You smell like water lily" He said as I smiled, he cupped my cheeks and started to lean in, but an actual howl broke the moment,

" Damn it" I growled lowly, I see Scott and Stiles walk towards us, I had my arms wrapped around my waist,

" I'm gonna kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" Derek asked as I rubbed my temples,

" Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott said as he was smiling,

" Yeah, it was loud. And it was AWESOME." Stiles said as I was getting fed up with this,

" Shut up." I said as Derek was glaring at Stiles,

" Don't be such a sour wolf." Stiles said as he extends an arm to Derek,

" That's my line Stiles" I grunted as Scott looked at Derek's car,

" What'd you do with him?" Scott asked as I turned around,

" What? we didn't do anything." I said as the next few moments went horribly wrong, I heard a cough, I turned around to see Derek had blood flowing out of his

mouth, he was about six feet in the air, the Alpha was holding him up, I screamed before I was dragged into the school, before I got inside, I see the Alpha toss

Derek to a wall.


	7. Night School

" Lock it, lock it!" Scott said as I was feeling fury entering my system,

" Do I look like I have a key?" Stiles asked frantic, these two will not live long if the Alpha gets them when I am not here,

" Grab something!" Scott said as had an idea,

" What?" Stiles asked as I pushed them away from the door, I got outside and got the bolt cutters, the Alpha runs at me but I get inside and placed the cutters in the

way, we heard the Alpha roar out,

" That won't hold, will it?" Scott asked as I sighed,

" Probably not." I replied before we heard a howl, we ran into a room, the English room,

" The desk. Stop, stop. The door's not gonna keep it out." Stiles told Scott, oh he speaks now,

" I know." Scott states as I wanted the burn the Alpha alive,

" It's your boss." I told him as they stared at me, but Scott shakes his head,

" What?" He asked as he looked still panicked,

" Deaton, the alpha? Your boss." Stiles states as I looked out the window.

" No." Scott retorted as I my mouth gaped wide opened,

" Yes, murdering psycho werewolf." Stiles replied as I smirked,

" That can't be." Scott said as he was shocked still,

" Oh come on. He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?" Stiles says as I wanted

the two to shut up,

" It's not him." Scott said as I crossed my arms, great,

" He killed Derek." Stiles said as I felt my body wanting to fight,

" No, Derek's not dead. He can't be dead." Scott told us,

" what do you know" I growled out to him,

" Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next." Stiles says as I slammed my hands on the table, I

whimpered as my hand hurt, Stiles looks over it,

" It's not broken" Stiles said as I nodded, my healing will kick in soon,

" Okay, just - What do we do?" Scott said as Stiles had his thought look on,

" We get to my jeep, we get out of here, you seriously think about quitting your job, good?" Stiles said as I was searching for the fuck ugly wolf.

" No, they don't open. The school's climate - controlled." Scott informed us,

" Damn my dream is to always break a window of property that didn't belong to me" I said as Scott stared at me,

" Then we break it." Scott said as we looked to watch in case anything changed,

" Which will make a lot of noise." Stiles told us, this isn't good, not one bit,

" Guys I don't wanna die" I said as Scott watched me,

" Then, uh, then we run really fast. Really fast." Scott says as I see Stiles' jeep,

" Stiles?" I asked as I can see the hood of it, he got by my side,

" Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" I asked I made him see it,

" What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." Stiles replied but clearly he is fucking wrong,

" It's bent, dummy" I said as he pushed me a bit to the side to get a better view.

" What, like, dented?" Stiles asked as I nodded, this isn't good, the Alpha is cornering us,

" No, I think she means bent." Scott said confirming it, yeah I am right,

" What the hell -" Stiles asked, but I see the Alpha throwing something at us,

" Get down" I yelled, I pulled them down as the object came through the window and slid across the floor.

" That's my battery." Stiles grunted but Scott stopped him, I got to the object and I see clear claw marks,

" Stiles, it is clawed as if torn out" I said as he nodded,

" We have to move." Stiles told us, but I stood up, it was clear,

" Nothing?" They asked as I shrugged,

" Guys its fine" I said as they still didn't move.

" Move now?" They asked as I nodded, we got into the hallway, and began to walk,

" This way." Scott said as Stiles grabbed him, wait, why are we stopping,

" Every single room in this building has windows." Stiles said as I nodded, fuck the Alpha will see us, then we are dead, if I had to fight, water would have to be close,

" Or somewhere with less windows." Stiles says as I see Scott lighten up,

" The locker room." Scott said as he came up with the idea, we followed him,

" Call your dad." Scott told Stiles, wait does Stiles want his dad to die?

" And tell him what?" Stiles asked him, I rolled my eyes,

" I don't know, anything. Gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off." Scott said as I smelt ashwood, this isn't good.

" What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including his dad?" I asked as Scott stared at me,

" They have guns." Scott told me,

" Yeah good idea Scott" I stated as Stiles nodded at me,

" Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane - laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?" Stiles reminded us, not the best moment for Derek, in

fact I felt Derek's pain when that took place,

" Then we - we have to - We have to find a way out and just run for it." Scott stated as I chuckled

" There's nothing near the school for at least a mile." Stiles told us, this isn't good,

" What about Derek's car?" I asked them, Stiles seemed surprised at this, what I had idea's.

" That could work. We go outside, we get the keys off his body, and then we take his car." Stiles said as he made me grunt, getting his attention fast,

" And him, Derek isn't dead, and I swear to god, you say he is, I will ruin you" I stated as I felt my eyes flicker at both Scott and Stiles, I turned then calmed down,

" Fine. Whatever." Stiles says as I heard a noise,

" I think I heard something." Scott said as I got into a locker, I am not dying a virgin,

" Hide. No, no, Stiles. No." Scott said as they also got in lockers, but it was a janitor.

" Son of a bitch!" The janitor said as I got out of the locker, this isn't good,

" God, just one second to explain." Stiles said as we were pushed out of the locker room, I smelt fresh ash infiltrated my nose, oh no, the Alpha.

" Just shut up and go." He told us, a large clawed hand dragged the janitor back in, Scott, Stiles and I then began to run, my pearlflower began to glow,

" What now?" I asked as I see my eyes glowing harder, then settle.

" Fucking great" I whined as I lost the boys, I ran around the school hoping to avoid the Alpha,

" Scott?" I called out for him, nothing, I see red eyes staring at the end of the hall,

" Oh for fuck sakes" I grunted before running faster, I can hear it's loud strides coming, I slid to the right before running, I heard it crash before running after me

again,

" Find someone else to chase" I growled as I stopped, I used my power and forced it back, it slammed about twenty feet from me before I ran. I soon found myself

close to the pool, this would be a good area, I used my power and made a ring of water surround me, like a shield, I ran and the Alpha found me,

" Gotcha bitch" I growled as I made the water glow, I shot the water at him, it sliced his arm and I made the water hot before it burned his vision, I ran till I found

Allison,

" What are you doing here?" I asked as she pulled her phone out, it had a text from Scott, a ring happened and she answered it,

" Stiles?" She asked but it was Scott,

" I'm in the school looking for you, why weren't you at my place?" she asked as we stood still,

" On the first floor with Marina." Allison said as I nodded,

" The swimming pools." Allison replied as she took my arm, we found Scott and Stiles,

" Why did you come? What are you doing here?" Scott asked as she sighed,

" Because you asked me to." She replied as Scott looked confused.

" I asked you to?" Scott asked her, she looked scared,

" Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?" Allison asked as Scott gulped,

" Because I didn't." Scott replied as Stiles stared at me,

" Did you drive here?" Stiles asked as she shook her head,

" Jackson, did." Allison replied as Scott stared at me, then back to her,

" Jackson's here too?" I asked as she nodded,

" And Lydia, what's going on? Who sent this text? Where are you?" Allison said as Lydia and Jackson appeared,

" Finally. Can we go now?" Lydia asked, but I hear the ceiling creaking, the Alpha is above us,

" Run!" Scott yelled as the five of them run, however, I didn't follow them, I had to find a way out of here, the Alpha is too busy chasing them, I soon found myself at

the pool.

" where's Marina" Scott's voice echoed in my ears,

" she was right behind us" Jackson's voice hissed in my ear, I looked about I was in my element.

" There has to be a way out" I said as I looked, but a growl stopped me, I turned around and saw the Alpha, he growled at me, I moved my hand and the water from

the pool made a wall of water, I heated it up to hot,

" Nice try" I said as I can see his red eyes, I saw a window,

" See ya SourDick" I grinned as I ran for the window, the Alpha tried to get at me, but I made an ice spear and threw it at him, I opened the window and got out, I

made the water surround the alpha, and made it burn him, it cried out in pain, I ran outside to see Derek was still on the ground, I made my scent change, to throw

the Alpha off,

" Come on Derek" I grunted as I put him on my back and got him to the Camaro, I drove it to a hidden spot before carrying him a mile to my large pond, I hear

Derek whimper, but I got to the hidden entrance, I used my moonring and made the entrance appear,

" I'm not letting you die Derek" I grunted as I got the two of us inside, the entrance close.

" Hey you ok?" I asked as I got his jacket and shirt off,

" Marina" He whimpered as I sighed, I got him a pillow that I kept in my cave and placed his head there,

" Derek please are you ok?" I asked as he tried getting up,

" No stop" I said as I see the claw marks aren't healing,

" My Princess Mermaid" He said as he caressed my face,

" Always have been" I replied before getting into the cave pool and transforming,

" I had a suspicion when I saw your ring" He said as he crawled a bit closer to me. I plucked five scales from my tail and placed them on each claw mark, they

dissolved and made the wounds heal. He caressed my cheek, I pulled myself out of the pool, his hand rubbing my tail, I shivered as he pulled it away,

" No" I said before grabbing his hand and placing it back on my tail,

" You shivered" He said as his color was coming back,

" My tail is sensitive" I said as he slowly sat up.

" Does Scott know of this?" Derek asked as I shook my head,

" No one knows except you" I replied as he caressed my cheek, he leaned in then kissed me, it felt amazing, my tail curled as I placed a hand on his bare chest, he

smiled as I transformed back,

" Derek, I want you" I whispered as he smiled, " Derek, I want you to be my first" I whimpered in his ear, he stared at me then kissed my lips, it held so much

emotion an passion, I wanted to faint

because it was so overwhelming to me, I straddled him as his hand entangled itself in my hair, his tongue licked my lower lip asking for entrance so I gave it to him,

our tongues battling for dominance, I can feel myself getting wet, Derek's eyes flashed blue as mine did as well, he pulled back,

" Are you sure?" He asked as I smiled, I gave him a kiss of assurance, silently telling him I did want him to be mine,

" Once a Mermaid finds her mate, certain marks appear" I said as I take my jacket off to see a silver triskele appear on my right collar bone,

" I'm your mate" Derek said as he kissed the mark,

" When we mate, we don't feel romance for anyone else, it will always lead us to one another" I whimpered as I began to grind my jean covered pussy on his crotch,

he moaned as I see a silver Celtic crescent moon appear on his left shoulder, I felt him take my shirt and bra off, I covered my chest, Derek smiled as he kissed my

neck then the mark, I moaned as he caresses my boobs, I whimpered at the sensitivity,

" Mating with me will make you my equal Marina" He whispered as he flicked my nipples, which became hard,

" God Derek" I moaned as he carefully took my pearlflower hairpin and placed it on a rock.

" I have been waiting for you for so long" I whimpered as he began to trail down my body, he took my jeans and panties off. I felt his tongue lick, I moaned as he

continued, his hands keeping my legs apart, I gripped his hair into my hands, he sucked on my clit, I cried out as I felt juices escape my pussy, I whimpered as he

smiled, his finger probed me, I shook but he pushed it in, I feel my barrier stretch but not broken,

" Please Derek" I cried out as he thrusted two fingers inside me, he made his fingers curl deep inside me, I squirmed and cried out as he entered a third finger inside

me.

" How does it feel Marina?" He asked as I was feeling a dam inside me breaking,

" So good Derek" I moaned as he thrusted his fingers faster, he went down and licked my clit, the sensitivity was growing hard, I came twice on his fingers, I felt hot,

so wanting, I didn't care, I wanted his touch. He licked his fingers and smiled at me, I was shaking at how wet he made me

" You taste so good" Derek smirked as he rids himself of his pants and boxers, I see his length and I wanted to cry out, he smiled as he smiled, his lips finding mine

as I soon tasted myself, it was new and interesting, Derek pulled back, I caressed his stubble covered cheek,

" So sensitive and all for me" Derek growled as he made his eyes glow, I whimpered as he rubbed his cock on my juices, it felt so good and so different,

" All for you" He said as he probed the head close, he kissed me as I felt it pierced my barrier, I cried out and he stopped.

" It wouldn't hurt, my girl" He said as he placed his hand on my shoulder and leeched my pain, he continued till he bottomed out, he took my pain, he kissed me as I

began to get used to his length inside me, his green eyes staring into my dusk blue ones, he smiled before kissing me again, I felt him pull back before he push back,

I felt myself getting wetter,

" Derek it feels so good" I moaned as I flipped him over, he smiled as he placed his hands on my hips, I lifted myself up before sinking my cunt on his length again,

he groaned at the motion, I smiled before pressing my lips on his, his hands guiding me into a rhythm that we both found comfortable. Derek soon flipped us over

and his thrusting got a bit faster, I wrapped my legs around his waist,

" Derek please" I cried out, he saw this and I feel his fangs bite into the silver triskele mark, I cried out and came hard on his cock, he marked me as his mate, I felt

wanted, I can feel his emotion surging itself into me. He pulled back and kissed me, I smiled as I felt the urge to claim him,

" Cum for me Marina, Claim me as yours" Derek cried out as I sank my fangs into the silver Celtic crescent moon, he roared out, I felt his cock becoming slightly

bigger,

" I'm gonna knot you Marina, first time for me" Derek growled in my ear,

" Please Derek, I want all of you" I cried out, he thrusted deep before I felt his cock's base swelling to the point he was locked inside me,

" Jesus, I love you" I said as I was panting, he smiled before flipping us, I laid on his chest as I feel him still cumming inside me, he rubbed my back,

" How long till it goes down?" I asked as he smiled at me,

" I did research and it said that it last up to about two and a half hours, it's mainly used for breeding or pleasuring our mates" He said as I smiled.

" Wish you had a blanket" Derek grumbled,

" I do" I said as I used my moonring, it glowed as I made a blanket I had on a rock shelf come over to us,

" I'm interested" Derek said before I kissed him, he needs to calm down, I got the blanket to cover us, I placed my head on his chest and fell asleep. I woke up as

Derek was awake, he smiled as I see him smiling at me, I got into the water and transformed, Derek smiled as he put his boxers on and got in,

" The water feels warm" He said as I smiled,

" it always is" I replied as he sighed at me then kissed me and of course I kiss back.

" Why are you named Marina?" Derek asked as I smiled,

" My grandmother named me Marina after the original Hans Christina Anderson Little Mermaid" I said as he held me close,

" It's perfect" He asked before once again kissing me.


	8. Lunatic

Derek was lying down in the cave as I swam in the pool,

" You lonely up there?" I asked as he smiled,

" Of course I am" He said as I lifted myself up, I got over to him and kissed him, but my phone buzzed,

" Hello Aunty Mel" I said as Derek was kissing my neck,

" Where are you?" She asked as I rolled my eyes, Derek was rubbing my tail and I was holding back a moan,

" I'm with Stacy" I said as I heard her heart beat settle,

" I'm just making sure you are safe" She said as I smiled, I see Derek get up and set up some pillows and blankets,

" I know, I gotta go, Stacy is getting smores ready" I told her as Derek was smiling at me,

" Good girl" She replied before I said goodbye, I hung up and Derek carried me over to the area, I transformed back, he kissed me hard as I held the back of his neck

closer to me. Derek kisses me hard, my eyes glow into his, he had this very feral look in his eyes

" God Derek, why do I feel the need to carry your pups?" I asked as he stiffened, I was naked as the day I was born,

" You're in heat" Derek said as I began to rub my body against his, he groaned loudly as I purred against him, his fangs dragging to my pussy lips, where I was wet

and wanting,

" Please" I moaned as he began lapping at my sex, I held his hair as I felt my eyes flickering, he growled,

" And I'm in rut" He growled as I see his claws are out, his eyes are glowing as he continues to lap at my wet lowness, it felt good, so wanting for what Derek is to

give me,

" Gonna fill you, make you mine" He growled as he sank his teeth into my thigh, I moaned as he leeches out some pain,

" What are you a vampire?" I asked as he stared at me with a feral look, but I felt my fangs growing in, I pulled him up and sank my fangs on his neck, he growled as

I began drinking it, I felt dirty, but it felt so damn good,

" Marina" He moaned as I slide my tongue to close the wound. I pushed Derek on his back,

" MMM" Derek groaned as I licked his length, the lower vein was large, but I wrapped my hand around it, he moaned as I stopped,

" Present yourself" He growled, I smirked as I felt my body beginning to heat up, I got on my hands and knees and Derek slapped my ass,

" Oh Derek" I moaned as he licked my pussy lips then thrusted three fingers inside me, I growled as I see my claws coming out,

" Cum for me, my mate" Derek whined as I see his cock was red and leaking precum, I moaned as I came around his fingers, he took them out and licked it, he let a

wolfish laugh out,

" Derek" I moaned as he licked me again, my legs shivering as I was waiting for him, my body was burning up as my pussy began to expel a slick substance, Derek

growled before before thrusting inside me,

" Ohh" I moaned as he placed his hands on my hip bones, I moaned as he was hitting al sorts of angles inside me,

" God Derek" I moaned as he thrusted into a different way, I felt his claws dig into my skin,

" Cum Marina" Derek growled as he began rutting against my cervix, I growled as my eyes glowed harder,

" Derek" I moaned as he roared out, he held me in place as his knot inflated, locking us, he fell to his side, bringing me with him,

" Jesus Derek" I moaned as he kept rutting against me, his hips swiveling and thrusting further into me, he licked between my shoulder blades,

" Kink Derek?" I asked as he let a low growl out, I stiffened as chuckle as he locked his arms around my lower ribs and them I felt him place my left leg over his and

thrust hard to the point I cum all over his cock, he groaned as he began to ejaculate heavily, I moaned at the sensation of being filled, he growled as he bites the

back of my neck, I moan as ecstasy filled my body,

" Derek please" I moaned as I felt my cervix opening to him, he growled and bites harder, he thrust hard and I feel my lower belly expand a bit, as if a water balloon

was being filled, I panted as my eyes rolled in the back of my head, Derek slowly sits up and he crosses his legs and I sit as he holds my hips, he wrapped one arm

around my middle and begins caressing my boobs with his other hand.

" Please" I begged as Derek let my neck go, he licked my neck, I feel the wound sealing, he ruts his hips more into me,

" You ok?" He asked as I panted,

" I feel like, I'm gonna burst" I said as I was shaking,

" So full of me" Derek grunted as he cupped my small swollen belly, it was full of his baby gravy,

" So full" I panted as I swiveled my hips again,

" Gonna make you mine, no one will ever take you from me" Derek growled as he once again sank his teeth into my shoulder, I moaned loudly as he did this. He

thrusted up as I feel his ejaculate once again, this time I felt my body shaking as it began to sweat,

" Jesus Derek" I moaned as he wrapped his legs around mine, then began caressing my boobs and tweaking my nipples,

" Uh Derek" I moaned as he did this, he moved my hair to the side and licked up my neck,

" So wanting" Derek moaned as I was about to pass out, he smirked before squeezing my clit, I moaned as he did this,

" So mine" Derek growled possessively, I wanted him and he is all mine.

" Relax my Mermaid Princess" He growled against the shell of my ear,

" You give me everything" I moaned as I swiveled my hips, then felt him move his legs, I panted as he moved us to the side, he grabbed a blanket and put it over us,

" Gonna be here when you wake" Derek growled as I used his arm as a pillow, I purred as he began to kiss my shoulder,

" Taken enough on a bite outta me" I whimpered as I felt him rutting slowly against me, this is my life now and I love ever fucking second of it.

" And I'll do it again" He whispered into my neck,

" Well I will accept it" I purred as he wrapped an arm around me, a loud purr had escaped my throat, I passed out to his heartbeat.

" Derek?" I asked as I had woken up, he wasn't by my side, his legs were in the water,

" Derek, you alright" I asked as he was huffing,

" Yeah, I'm fine" He said as I see some moonlight entering the entrance of the cave pool, the water began to glow, but relaxed, Derek got in and wet his hair, I

chuckled as he smiled at me, he crossed his arm on the rock,

" You ok?" He asked as I dove into the water,

" I have a test in chemistry" I replied as I transformed, he smiled as he rubbed my shoulders,

" You'll do fine" He said as he cupped my lower belly,

" You always do that" I purred as he laid his body on the rocks, I pressed my body on his as I felt tired,

" I'll keep you warm" Derek whispered as I laid my tail on his legs. I woke up, my phone going off, I got out of the water and changed back, I got some clothes on,

" You'll be fine here?" I asked as he nodded,

" How do I get out?" Derek asked as I smiled, I showed him another way in and out if he needed,

" Neat" He said as he kissed my neck,

" I have to go" I said as he kissed me, I got to school, I got to chemistry, that was a period before lunch, my phone buzzed,

'good luck on your test DH' It read, I smiled before sitting down,

" Mr. McCall, please take a seat." Harris told my cousin, Stiles had texted me that Allison and Scott were broken up, Scott looked surprised to see me, he hasn't seen

me since I disappeared on him and the group,

" You have 45 minutes to complete the test. 25% of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book. However, as

happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So

let's get the disappointment over with. Begin." Harris said as I wrote my name on the blue book and started my test, I was through the first page, when I see Scott

run out, then Stiles,

" Great" I moaned lowly, I completed my test in thirty minutes then handed it in, as I sat, I closed my eyes,

 _I see I was in my cave pool, an object was in the air, the trident, I reached for it, it was in my hands, my eyes glowing as I walked out of the cave, lightning_

 _appeared._

I opened my eyes as the bell rang, if the trident is sending me visions, it's it calling to me? I see Lydia and she looks surprised,

" Where did you disappear that night?" She asked as I shrugged,

" I got scared and ran" I said as I see Scott,

" Hey, Lydia? Can we talk for a second?" Scott said as he looked at me strange,

" Of course." She replied before leaving with him,

" Ok different" I said before going to the field, I got a text,

' See you tonight DH' I read in my mind, awe, I put my phone away,

" All right, you're up, big boy. Let's go! That's it, McCall! That's the spirit! You earn it! Earn it, McCall!" Coach told him, but Scott rammed two guys then Danny, I got

out of the bleachers, then got to the side,

" Dude, what the hell are you doin'?" Stiles asked as he stared at my cousin,

" He's twice the size of me." Scott said as I see Danny is on the ground,

" Yeah, but everybody likes Danny. Now everybody's gonna hate you." Stiles said as I felt a chill.

" I don't care." Scott said before walking towards me.

" Scott what the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked as his head tilted at me,

" Nothing" He replied as he then grabbed my arm,

" Scott?" I asked but he then held it harder, crushing my wrist,

" Scott let go" I whimpered as he smelt me,

" What are you Marina?" He asked as he squeezed harder,

" I don't know what you mean. Scott you're hurting me" I cried out as his eyes flashed at me,

" What the hell?" I asked as he then pushed me to the ground and walked away, I groaned and gasped as Stiles came up and helped me up.

" That looks bad" Stiles said as my wrist was a deep reddish purple with blue, a big bruise,

" I'll go to the nurse" I said as he nodded. I just decided to go home, it was getting late,

" Ouch" I whined as I walked into the door of my house, I see my Aunt Melissa,

" Hey, oh what happened?" She asked as I was having trouble getting my jacket off, she had me sit down and she saw the bruise, but it was healing, right now it

looked like I ran into a door,

" Ran into a door" I said as she smiled,

" It doesn't look too bad" She said as I smiled,

" I'm going to bed" I said as she gave me my jacket, the door opened, the front door, Scott?

" Scott?" I called out, Stiles had a gym bag,

" Key!" She said as he nodded, he set it down and I heard chains,

" That doesn't surprise me. It scares me, but it doesn't surprise me. What is that?" She asked as he let out a sigh,

" Uh, school project." Stiles replied as I nodded,

" Mmm. Stiles, he's okay, right?" Aunty asked as I sighed, if he isn't, I'll skin him.

" Who? Scott? Yeah. Totally." Stiles said as she sighed, she's a mother worried about her son, isn't that normal,

" He just doesn't talk to me that much anymore, not like he used to." Melissa said as I was about to go upstairs and wait for Derek,

" Well, he's had a bit of a rough week." Stiles replied as she smiled,

" Yeah, yeah, I get it. Yeah, um - Okay, uh - Be careful tonight." Melissa said as she was going for the door.

" You, too." Stiles said as she looked at us,

" Full moon." Melissa said making me shutter,

" What?" I asked as she smiled,

" There's a full moon tonight. You should see how the E.R. Gets. Brings out all the nut jobs." She replied as I then relaxed.

" You know, it's, um, actually where they came up with the word "lunatic."" She said as I then went upstairs, I went to my room, the moon was rising, my phone

went off,

' Can't make it sorry, promise to make it up to you soon, DH' it read, I smiled as I placed my phone on the shelf, I put my jewelry and my hairpin in their places, I

got changed into PJs.

" Oh, my God! Dude. You scared the hell out of me. Your mom said you weren't home yet." Stiles said as I was about to lock my door,

" I came in through the window." Scott replied as I went to see that Scott was home, he smirks at me, Stiles looked at my wrist,

" Okay. Uh, well, let's get this set up. I want you to see what I bought." Stiles said as Scott had this murder look on his face,

" I'm fine. I'm just gonna lock the door and go to bed early tonight." Scott said as the moon was rising slowly,

" You sure about that? 'Cause you've got this kind of serial killer look going on in your eyes, and I'm hoping it's the full moon taking effect, 'cause it's really starting to

freak me out." Stiles said as Scott sighed,

" I'm fine. You should go now." Scott said as Stiles looked at his best friend,

" All right, I'll leave. Well, look, would you just at least look in the bag and see what I bought? You know, maybe you use it, maybe you don't. Sound good?" Stiles

said as Scott got up, he walked to the bag, he looked in and picked up chains,

" You think I'm gonna let you put these on and chain me up like a dog?" Scott said as he looked up at Stiles,

" Actually, no." Stiles said before he handcuffed Scott to a radiator,

" What the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled as I was stone faced,

" Protecting you from yourself and giving you some payback - For making out with Lydia." Stiles said as Scott looked at me,

" Stiles she is hiding something from us, she had my mark on her wrist, now it;s gone" Scott said as he struggled,

" Because, I'm not the problem" I growled as I made my eyes flash at him, he smirked,

" What are you" Scott asked, I made my fangs come out and my claws come out as well, Stiles staring at me,

" I am not telling you" I snarled, I turned to Stiles and changed back,

" I don't hurt people" I said before placing a hand on Stiles' shoulder and going to my room. I played music, but turned it down when I heard something hit the wall,

" I'm gonna kill you!" Scott yelled, I walked out of my room,

" You kissed her, Scott, okay? You kissed Lydia. That's, like, the one girl that I ev - and, you know, the past three hours, I've been thinking, it's probably just the full

moon, you know, he doesn't even know what he's doing, and tomorrow, he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass

he's been. A son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend." Stiles said as Scott smirked, what was he doing?

" She kissed me." Scott retorts as Stiles' fear scent grew,

" What?" Stiles asked, I pulled him out of there

" I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. She would have done a lot more, too. You should have seen the way she had her hands all over me. She would have done anything

I wanted. Anything!" Scott yelled at us,

" Marina doesn't care for us" Scott yelled, I covered Stiles' ears and shut the door,

" Stiles, I care for you both, as brothers" I said as looked to be crying, he looked up at me,

" Stiles, please let me out. It's the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose. Please, Stiles, let me out. It's starting to hurt. It's not like the

first time. It's the full moon. It's Allison breaking up with me. I know - That it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me. And it's killing me. I feel completely

hopeless. Just, please, let me out." Scott called out to us, but Stiles' hands crossed,

" I can't." Stiles said as his throat was becoming scratchy, soon Scott cried out, I covered Stiles' ears, to drown out the pain filled sound of Scott's transformation, I

pulled away when it stopped.

" Scott, are you okay? Scott?" I called out, I opened the door, there was bloodied handcuffs and Scott's opened window,

" Find him" I told Stiles, he left the house, I see red eyes staring at me, I closed the window, I went downstairs and got to the front of my house, the Alpha watched

me, I smirked as I made my eyes glow, I used my power, but the moon made my skin glow, I used my power, water surrounded me, but never touched my skin,

" Come at me bitch" I growled as the moonlight made the water glow, I threw my arm out and the water hit the alpha, I bend it to my will I freeze the Alpha's body, I

roared out in pain, I smirked,

" Gotcha" I growled as I felt something drawing my attention away, the trident, I bend the water to let the Alpha go, it growled but ran off.

" Where?" I asked but the pull disappeared, I'll find it next full moon, I went upstairs, I heard someone coming up the steps,

" Thanks. Wait. I can't do this. I can't be this and be with Allison. I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?" Scott asked, a cure? there wasn't one,

" For someone who was bitten? I've heard of one. I don't know if it's true." Derek's voice filled my ears,

" Well, what is it?" Scott asked as Derek sighed,

" You have to kill the one that bit you." Derek said the number one myth, Scott needs to accept this,

" Kill the Alpha?" Scott's voice peaked a bit,

" Scott. If you help me find him, I'll help you kill him." Derek told him, I shut my blinds, Derek walked in, I smiled as he got his shes, jacket and other clothes off,

except for his boxers, I got into bed, I went to my right side, Derek and I then began to spoon as I began falling asleep, dreaming of the trident.


	9. Wolf's Bane

I was driving in Derek's car, Stiles and Scott were in the back,

" Faster?" Scott asked as I shifted gear fast, my eyes glowing as I used my advanced vision,

" Much faster." Stiles replied, Kate Argent, that bitch, was behind us,

" Marina, I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here." Stiles said as I made my fangs come out,

" If she go faster, I'll kill us." Scott said as my claws came out, I always wore a mask when I would ride late, I did some late night racing at night.

" Well, if she don't go faster, they're gonna kill us! They're gone." Stiles said as the radio came on,

" All units, suspect is on foot heading into the Iron Works." Sheriff said as I smiled, I was already here, Scott opened the Camaro door,

" Get in." Scott yelled, Derek ran and got in, I got in gear and drove, Derek looked pissed off,

" What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott said as Derek hit his dashboard,

" Damn it, I had him!" Derek growled humanly,

" Who, the Alpha?" Stiles asked as I shifted back, well except my eyes, they were aglow.

" Yes! He was right in front of me, and the friggin' police showed up." Derek growled as I placed a hand on his leg, slightly calming him down,

" Whoa, hey, they're just doing their jobs" Stiles said as I was stiffening,

" Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." Derek yell, primarily at Scott, nice going cousin,

" Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it." Scott said as I kept going straight.

" All right. How did you find him?" Stiles said as Scott looked at the born werewolf, who is now my mate, I haven't told Scott or Stiles my first secret,

" Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott asked, Stiles got between Derek and I,

" Yeah, both of us. Or just her. I'll be back here." Stiles said as Derek was rubbing my hand on his thigh,

" Look the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris." Derek said as I was

surprised,

" Our chemistry teacher?" I asked as Derek looked at me,

" Why him?" Scott asked as Derek smelt of anger.

" I don't know yet." Derek replied angry, not with me at least,

" What's the second?" Scott asked, Derek got a paper out of his pocket and showed us, my eyes skimmed it before going back to the road.

" Some kind of symbol. What? You know what this is?" Derek asked Scott, who was rubbing his forehead,

" I've seen it on a necklace. Allison's necklace." Scott said as I continued to drive, I got Stiles home, then Scott and myself, I went upstairs and shut my door,

" I'm tired" I grinned as I took my gloves off, I turned around to see Derek smiling at me.

" Kitty got claws, is she gonna take the mask off?" He grinned as I took my mask off,

" Oh ha ha" I said as I began searching for an outfit for tomorrow, I got my pjs,

" Nice" He said as I felt my right shoulder, I pulled the picture out,

" Beautiful drawing" He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, I smiled,

" It's not just a drawing, it has a lead to what I am looking for" I said as he looked confused.

" I'm looking for an object called the Trident, Merfolk have been searching for it, for years, it will call a to a single merperson and I think it's calling to me" I said as he

kissed my mark,

" I'll help you" He grinned,

" With this object, we'll get the Alpha weak enough to the point you can kill him" I said as he turned me around and kissed me, I kissed back, he picked me up, I let

out a yawn.

" Alright" He grinned as I felt my eyes closing,

" Don't go" I whimpered as I felt my eyes closing,

" I'll be back" He whispered as he pecked my lips, my eyes closed.

 _" Derek" I called out, I turned myself around to see red eyes staring at me,_

 _" I will not fight" I growled as I ran, I heard it's footsteps fallowing me, I forced my power to go, but it failed me,_

 _" Fuck" I stiffed as I continued to run, I saw the trident within reach, it was floating about a pond, I jumped, I grabbed it, lightning surrounded me as I transformed, a_

 _water dragon swirled around me, as if it was a friend, I smiled as it's head rubbed against my hand._

" Hmm?" I mumbled, I smelt Derek's scent,

" Go back to sleep" He mumbled as he held me closer, I closed my eyes, I turned over to Derek, my leg going over his, I inhaled before passing out,

 _" Who ever possesses the trident has to be of royal blood" a woman's voice said as I see merfolk with it,_

 _" They say it will call out to a mermaid that has mated with a wolf" A merman said as the trident glowed, it began to shake,_

 _" They also say a powerful water dragon guards the trident and will protect it's owner" An elder mermaid stated as the trident glowed, it vanished,_

 _" Where did it go?" A young woman asked before a man used a map,_

 _" Beacon Hills, California" He said as his eyes glowed blue._

" Ah" I yawned as I opened my eyes, so I was right, the Trident is in Beacon Hills, but where, I turned to see Derek was asleep, so I got out of bed and got to my

closet,

" Marina?" Derek called out in his sleep, I smiled as I got dressed,

" Hey, I gotta get to school" I stated as Derek stretched, his green eyes staring into my dusk blue eyes,

" Skip" He mumbled as he turned to me,

" Can't" I replied as I went to put on my earring and cuff, Derek came out of bed, he was in his jeans,

" For me?" He asked as his muscles were calling to me, I put in my ear ring,

" Sorry" I replied as he sighed and pouted, I smiled as I got my drawing in it's tube. Derek smiled as he curled my chin up, then he kissed me, he cups my back and

presses me deeper into the kiss.

" I have to go" I said as I grabbed my car keys, I kissed him goodbye, then went to school, I see Scott and Stiles,

" This is gonna be impossible, you know." Scott said as I see Stiles sighing, I smiled as they nodded to me,

" Why don't you just ask her if you can borrow it?" Stiles said as I smiled,

" How?" Scott asked, oh boy,

" It's easy. You just say, "Hey, Allison, can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it or in it that can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in

order to get back together with you?" " I said as Scott glared at me,

" You're not helping." He said as I put my hands up in surrender,

" Why don't you just talk to her." Stiles said as I want to tell them, but would they trust me,

" She won't talk to me. What if she, like, only takes it off in the shower or something?" Scott asked as I smiled, these two are dumb,

" That's why you ease - that's why you ease back into it, okay? Get back on the good side, remind her of the good times. And then you ask for the necklace. You're

thinking about her in the shower, aren't you?" Stiles asked, oh god, I wish I could shower, Derek looks good naked, I smiled like an idiot,

" Yeah." Scott said a I smirked, these two have no idea that Derek is with me, more biblically than an meet and greet.

" All right, stay focused, okay? Get the necklace, get the Alpha, get cured, get Allison. In that order. Got it?" Stiles said as I smiled,

" I can help" I said as Scott and Stiles watched me, oh good reef,

" We don't even know what you are Marina" Stiles said as I sighed,

" Find out" I said as Stiles and Scott stared at me, I walked away,

" If she is something dangerous, she can kill us" Scott said as I walked away,

" She told me she doesn't hurt people" Stiles said as I huffed.

" Something tells me that we need to figure out what she is, fast" Scott said as I tuned my hearing, I got to my art class,

" Continue your projects" Our teachers told us, I got my lead to finding the trident out and continued, but Lydia came by my side,

" So can we continue talking?" She asked as I brought my trident piece out,

" where did you disappear to last night?" She asked as I sighed,

" Why do you want to know?" I asked as I began sketching the moon to the top right,

" Because, rumor is going around" She replied as I began the moon's detail,

" About what?" I asked as she was smirking at me.

" That you're seeing a certain fugitive" She said as I chuckled,

" I'm not, for god sakes" I said as I felt the moon was right, so I began drawing the preserve, not on impulse

" Ok, so I was talking to Alex" She said as she was trying to get on my good side,

" How many times must I tell you, I am not looking for a relationship" I said as I was detailing a tree,

" You have a hickey" Lydia said as I stiffened,

" Please tell me you didn't lose your V Card on a one night stand" Lydia smirked as I stared into a compact mirror, Derek must have kissed my neck last night,

" No" I replied as she smiled.

" Ok so where did it come from?" She asked as the bell went off,

" I gotta go" I said as I rolled the drawing up then got out of there,

" We aren't done with this" She called to me.

" God she's a persistent strawberry blond" I mumbled as I got to my locker,

" I know what you are, McCall." Jackson's voice made me stiffen, I turned to stare at Scott and Jackson interacting,

" Wh - what?" He asked as Jackson's back was to me,

" I know what you are." Jackson repeated slower,

" I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about." Scott said as his heartbeat was going,

" Yeah - Yeah, you do. And here's the thing. However it is you came to be what you are, you're gonna get it for me too." Jackson said as Scott looked my way, I was

acting like I was checking my car keys,

" Get what for you?" Scott asked as I heard his heart beat go up, I checked to make sure the hickey was gone, it was healed completely,

" Whatever it is. A bite, a scratch. Sniffing magic fairy dust under the moonlight - I don't care. You're gonna get it for me, or, uh - She's gonna find out about it too.

Oh your cousin by the way, I bet she is wondering why you act stranger than you were before this. She's probably wondering why?" Jackson said as I looked into my

locker, I watched him walking towards me, oh great, I shut my locker,

" Hey Marina" He said as I smiled,

" Hey" I replied as I see Scott staring at us,

" I was meaning to ask you about an assignment in Chemistry" He said as I smirked,

" I'm sorry, I'm not a sophomore" I said as he smiled back,

" Oh I'm sorry, forgot you're a junior" He said as I nodded, he then left, I went to lunch and sat in my window, my phone buzzed,

' Meet me at Stilinski, drop your stuff of at your place DH' It read as I smiled,

" Scott - You can hear me? You can, can't you?" Jackson's voice entered my ears,

" Are you trying to pretend not to hear me?" Jackson's voice entered my ears again, I see Scott and Stiles talking, Jackson is not even close to me, I get a book out,

" Looking for me, McCall? I'm right here. So what else can you do? Huh? Can you see better? Are you stronger, more powerful? No, I knew there was no way you

suddenly got that good at lacrosse. Which means you're actually a cheater, aren't you? I mean, can you even play lacrosse?" Jackson's voice was egging on Scott, I

see my cousin struggling, his control must be slipping, I rubbed my mark, Derek has to be feeling what I am feeling,

" I'll bet my new co - captain's gonna score a bunch of shots tonight, aren't you? And while you're pretending you're not a lying cheat, I'm gonna ruin your life if you

don't give me what I want. And you know what I'm gonna start with?" Jackson's voice was loud in my ears, it kinda hurt,

" No not Allison, no, she's too innocent, but I'm gonna start with your cousin, Marina" Jackson's voice made me shake, in a disturbing way.

" I'm gonna destroy any chance of a good image she had of her young cousin. And when I'm done with that, I'm gonna get her all alone, and I'm gonna get my hands

all over that tight little body." Jackson said as I kept acting like I was reading,

" Scott, come on, you can't let him do this. You can't let him have this kind of power over you. Okay?" Stiles' voice entered my ears,

" It's not that" Scott's voice joined with Stiles',

" Well, who is he talking about?" Stiles' voice was concern,

" Marina" Scott's voice was filled with anger,

" I'm gonna do everything you never got the chance to do with Allison. I'll do it with Marina, and, Scott, she's gonna beg for more. I'll bet she likes to get loud. Maybe

she's even a screamer. How are you gonna feel, Scott - When she's screaming my name?" Jackson's voice was so bad to me, I'd rather hear Derek's husky voice

filling my ears, his lips on my mark. I see Scott break his tray in half. I walked out of the lunchroom, I see Jackson's blue eyes watching me, I walked a bit faster

before going to my car, my phone was ringing, I picked it up,

" Derek thank god" I cried out as he was breathing normal,

" What's wrong, I felt disturbance through the bond" He replied as I sighed and rubbed my head,

" Jackson knows" I stated as I felt my inner self at war.

" How does he know?" Derek asked as I put my stuff in the back,

" He figured it out, I don't know, but he wants the bite" I cried out as I felt his anger,

" Come to Stilinski's house, i'm in" He said as I sighed,

" I'll go to the nurse and go home" I said as I felt relief,

" See you soon my Mermaid Princess" Derek said as I smiled,

" See ya" I replied before getting out of my car, I went to the nurse and told her I wasn't feeling good, she gave my aunt a call, and I smiled, I went home, I dropped

my stuff off and changed into something else,

" Good" I said as I got out of the house and ran to Stiles' his window was open, so I used my claws and climbed into his bedroom,

" Hey good lookin" I said as I closed the window, Derek smiled then kissed me,

" Mmm, I missed you" He grinned against my lips, I shut the door,

" We have about an hour" Derek said as I smiled,

" Actually more like 15, because I know that Sheriff doesn't come home till 10 minutes when Stiles is getting out of School" I grinned as he smiled,

" You are so devious" Derek grinned as I kissed him,

" You have no idea" I replied as he kissed me, he held my hips as he kissed me, I wrapped my legs around his waist, he grinned as I pressed him into the bed and

straddled his hips, I kissed his neck as he held me in place, his lips finding my neck, I heard the front door open, it was Stiles' dad,

" Stiles' dad is home" I whispered as Derek groaned, another set of footsteps came in,

" And Stiles" I replied as we stood up, I took my jacket off and sat on the chair,

" Fuck" Derek grumbled as I smirked, Stiles came into the room, he looked confused to see me,

" Hey, Stiles!" Stiles' dad called out,

" Yo, D—Derek. I, um -" Stiles said as Derek shushed him, Stiles went to the door, his head sticking out,

" What'd you say?" Stiles' dad asked as he got to his son,

" What? I said "Yo - d - dad."" Stiles said as his dad sighed,

" Listen, I've got something I've got to take care of, but I'm gonna be there tonight. I mean, your first game." Stiles' dad said as I can smell pride surround him,

" My first game. Guh, it's great. Awesome. Uh - Good." Stiles replied as Derek was rubbing his head.

" I'm very happy for you. And I'm really proud of you." Stiles' dad said as I yawned lowly, I was tired and I felt the pull of the Trident acting up,

" Thanks. Me too. I'm happy and proud - of myself." Stiles said as he should be proud of this,

" So they're really gonna let you play, right?" Sheriff said as I looked outside, this pull disappeared, damn,

" Yeah, dad. I'm first line. Believe that?" Stiles said as his heartbeat went up.

" I'm very proud." Sheriff said as Stiles moved his body out of the door,

" Oh, me too. Again, I'm - Huggie - Huggie, huggie -" Stiles said as he hugged his dad,

" See you there." Sheriff said as I hear his footsteps receding,

" Take it easy." Stiles told his father, good for the two watching out for one another,

" I'm sor - oh!" Stiles said as Derek careful slammed Stiles against the door,

" If you say one word -" Derek started, oh boy, this is what I have to deal with all fucking night.

" Oh, what, you mean, like, "Hey, dad, Derek Hale's in my room - Bring your gun"? Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules,

buddy." Stiles said as he stared at Derek, Stiles got out of his way, but Derek showed dominance, Stiles flinched, Derek was watching him,

" Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked as Stiles shook his head,

" No. He's still working on it. But there's something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him

there." Stiles said as the memories went through my skull,

" So?" Derek asked not caring, I rubbed his shoulders,

" So it wasn't Scott." Stiles said as Derek stared at Stiles, this ought be good,

" Well, can you find out who sent it?" Derek said as Stiles stared at me,

" No, not me. But I think I know somebody who can." Stiles said as I shook my head,

" Don't you dare" I growled as Stiles was texting a good friend of mine, I walked away and went to the bathroom, I was rubbing my temples, I got up to see Derek

watching me.

" I'm ok, just the Trident's been calling out to me, that drawing is the only thing that will lead me to it" I said as he kissed my mark, it glowed, it began to shrink, it

was a fist sized triskelion now,

" You're tired" He said as he kissed the mark,

" Maybe" I replied before we walked into Stiles' room, Danny was here, oh great reef.

" You want me to do what?" Danny asked as Derek got his jacket off and laid it next to mine, he sat down and began to read,

" Trace a text." Stiles said as Danny shook his head, I laid on Stiles bed, Derek smiled at me.

" I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do." Danny said as he got his stuff out,

" And we will, once you trace the text." Stiles said as Danny stared at him, I turned over, my back was hurting me, I cracked it, but that didn't help, I feel a hand go

to my skin and leech my pain, I see Derek looking concerned, his long sleeves covered the pain that was being leeched away.

" And what makes you think I know how?" Danny asked as Derek took his hand away, I was no longer feeling my back pain.

" I - I looked up your arrest report, so -" Stiles said as I sat up,

" Stalker" I called out,

" I - I was 13. They dropped the charges." Danny said as he was being innocent,

" Who's he again?" Danny asked as he pointed at Derek,

" Um, my cousin - Miguel." Stiles said as I stifled a laugh.

" Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asked, Stiles looked at it,

" Yeah. Yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds. Hey, Miguel. I thought I told you you could borrow one of my shirts." Stiles said as Derek shut the book, he got

up and took his shirt off, he tried on two, but they failed,

" Uh, Stiles?" Derek asked as he got stiles attention,

" Yes?" Stiles said as he and Danny looked at my mate,

" This - no fit." Derek replied as he stretched the shirt.

" Then try something else on. Sorry." Stiles said as Derek then got on a blue and orange shirt,

" Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think, Danny? The shirt." Stiles asked my friend, I loved Danny, he always makes me feel better about any bad

situation,

" It's - it's not really his color." Danny replied as Derek took the shirt off,

" You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny boy?" Stiles said as I cracked my fingers,

" Stiles! None of these fit." Derek said as Danny looked at my boyfriend,

" I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text." Danny said as I smiled, I got up and lead Derek to the Sheriff's room, I opened a drawer, I

found a black one,

" All muscle" I grinned as Derek smiled then kissed me,

" Easy baby" I moaned as he kissed a mark upon my neck,

" You're my eyecandy" I said as he took the shirt and put it on. We got back to Stiles' room,

" There. The text was sent from a computer. This one." Danny said as I read the computer text,

" Registered to that account name?" Derek asked as I was shaking my head,

" No, no, no, no. That can't be right." I retorted as I read it again, Melissa McCall, my aunt?

" Thank you Danny" I said as he was leaving,

" No problem" He replied before leaving, soon Derek, Stiles and I went to the hospital, Scott sent us the picture of the necklace, then he called,

" Did you get the picture?" Scott asked as we parked,

" Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing." I said before Derek reached at Stiles' hand,

" Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something." Derek asked as I heard people in the background,

" No, no, the thing's flat. And, no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you? You're supposed to be here. You're first line."

Scott said as I sighed, poor Stiles,

" Man, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start." Scott said to Stiles, his best friend,

" I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him - tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay? All right, thanks." Stiles said before he hung up,

" You're not gonna make it." Derek said as I sighed, this night is going to get rough, I can tell.

" I know." Stiles said as I felt that something bad was going to happen,

" And you didn't tell him about his mom, either." Derek replied as I smelt Stiles' heat beat was steady,

" Not till we find out the truth." Stiles replied as I felt the moonlight hit my skin,

" By the way, one more thing." Derek said as Stiles looked over to him, Derek then slammed Stiles' head on the wheel,

" Oh, God! What the hell was" Stiles asked Derek, he looked to be in pain,

" You know what that was for. Go." Derek said as Stiles' hand was on his forehead,

" Go!" I told him, stiles got out and began walking towards the hospital.

" I feel as if something bad is going to happen" I said as my phone rang, it was Stiles,

" Yeah, I said I can't find her." Stiles said as I put him on speaker,

" Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle." Derek said as I rubbed my temples again,

" Yeah, well, he's not here either." Stiles told us, my heart dropped,

" What?" Derek asked in confusion, my mind began to connect everything,

" He's not here. He's gone, Derek." Stiles said as everything clicked in my head, fucking hell,

" Stiles, get out of there right now - it's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!" I yelled before I hung up, I got out of the Jeep, Derek followed me.

" You - and him. You're - you're the one who - Oh, my - and he's - Oh, my God, I'm gonna die." Stiles said as he was afraid, Derek elbowed his nurse hard, I was

beside Derek,

" That's not nice. She's my nurse." Peter said in a very calm manner, I never trusted that catatonic wolf for a second, I might have felt bad, but underneath it was

suspicion,

" She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way." I told Stiles, he went laxed,

" Oh, damn." Stiles said as he crawled behind Derek and I,

" You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family? " Peter said as Derek growled, his eyes flashing Beta Blue and his fangs coming out, he jumped from the

wall and hit Peter, Stiles backed away, Derek was hit, I made my body go into a stance, if Peter attacks, I defend,

" My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct." Peter said as he stared at Derek, my jacket unzipped, it was giving

me less resistance,

" You want forgiveness?" Derek asked as Peter shook his head,

" I want understanding." Peter replied as he grabbed Derek's neck, I felt some pressure on my own, I was feeling Derek's pain, but half of it, i fell to my knees,

" Do you have any idea - What it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an

Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that. I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you." Peter

said before he threw Derek into the glass block of the front desk, I watched as my mate crawled, Stiles was gone,

" Fucking great" I grunted as I see Peter staring at me, I smirked,

" Little Girls shouldn't play with wolves" He growled as I smiled, I see a water jug,

" Watch it dog" I smirked as he tried walking towards me,

" Or you might get burned" I growled before I forced my hand at it, the water came out and hit him into the wall, I ran, as I got outside, I cloaked my scent, I see the

forest and I ran to my spot, I dove in fast, I transformed, I knew that Derek would be ok.


	10. CoCaptain

" Fucking great" I retorted as I got to the school,

" No" I growled as I go into the locker room,

" Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what's been going on?" Scott said as I see Peter come out into Scott's view,

" I really don't get Lacrosse." Peter said as he had a lacrosse stick in his hand,

" It was you" Scott said as he was in a towel,

" When I was in high school, we played basketball. There's a real sport. Still, I read somewhere that Lacrosse comes from native Americans tribes and that they

played it to resolve conflict. I have that right? Hm. I have l little conflict of my own to resolve, Scott. But I need your help to do it." Peter told him, this isn't good, I

felt the bond flare up,

" I'm not helping you kill people." Scott said as I smiled, good,

" Well, I don't want to kill all of them. Just the responsible ones. And that doesn't have to include" Peter said as he stared at his nephew.

" Allison." Derek said as I can feel his emotion building up,

" You're on his side? Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister?" Scott said as Derek looked at me, as if asking for forgiveness,

" It was a mistake." Derek said coldly, in the bond it was a lie,

" What?" Scott asked as I was about to bolt out of there, I need to get out,

" It happens." Derek replied as the bite mark flared up.

" Scott - I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential." Peter said as he stared at my cousin,

" By killing my friends." Scott said lowly, he was fighting himself,

" Sometimes the people closest to you - can be the ones holding you back the most. Clearly your darling dear of a cousin is hiding something from you, why do you

think? She cares about you?" Peter asked as Scott saw me, I smiled,

" If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you, Marina is protecting me from the truth, I'm okay with that." Scott said as I sighed, but Peter

walked up to him,

" Maybe - you could try and see things - from my perspective." Peter said before I see him stick his claws into Scott's neck, I darted out of there,

" Great fuck" I growled before running, through the bond, Derek was fighting it, I was in the preserve when I see Peter, by himself, Derek wasn't here, good news, I

was near water if I needed to attack, bad news Derek wasn't here,

" What do you want?" I asked as I made a hand go to the water, a steady stream surrounded me, two water rings surrounded me, like a shield,

" I want to know what you are?" He asked as I smirked, my leather jacket was around my waist,

" Something without weakness" I replied as Peter had his claws out,

" Attack me and the water hurts you" I replied as he ran at me, I shot two water shots at him, he dodge them, he hit me, but I got up,

" Cheap shot" I growled before feeling the pull of the trident, I smirked,

" You're a Mermaid if I'm not mistaken?" He asked as I smirked at him,

" Not easy for people to figure out." I retorted as I made my claws come out,

" You would be a valuable asset, you're already mated to my nephew, by your scent alone" He said as I smiled, I made a water wall go between us.

" I need your help" He said as I made a hole in the shield,

" why do I need to, you'll kill me when you have a chance" I replied as he shook his head,

" Derek had to of told you the truth behind Kate" He said as I stiffened,

" Yes" I replied as I made the hole bigger,

" She murdered my family" Peter said as I growled, my claws were out,

" Innocent blood spilt" I growled as the water began to glow heavily, showing emotion, I blasted him with the water wall, I cloaked my scent and ran to my spot, I

dove in and surfaced on the cave side, I used my moonring to block anyone from getting in, Derek was sitting on a rock.

" Derek, are you ok?" I asked as he got on his knees,

" Just kiss me" He begged as he kissed my marked, I kissed him hard, I got out of the pool, I heated my tail, I transformed back,

" I can't believe Peter killed Laura" Derek said as I held him close,

" Derek kiss me" I said as he placed his forehead on mine, he caressed my cheek before kissing me, his kiss had so much emotion into it, I smiled into it, to return it

back to him,

" Marina be mine" He said as I smiled,

" I'm already yours" I said as he smirked,

" Be my mate" He said as I straddled him,

" Already that" I replied as he sighed,

" Be my equal" He growled as he kissed my mark,

" Yes" I moaned out as I grind my body on his, Derek took my shirt off, his lips finding my boobs, he licked the sensitive nubs.

" Oh god Derek breed me" I cried out as I felt my lower lips becoming wet, I writhed upon his body, he made me feel good, so wanted, so needed,

" On it" He growled as his left hand gripped my left chest, I cried out as I began sucking on his neck, his eyes flashed blue,

" Gonna take it slow baby" He grinned as he kissed me, it felt so different, he flipped us, so he was on top. His shirt coming off, I made a hand go up his abs,

" You're perfect to me Derek" I said as he laid on my body, kissing down till he got to my pants, he carefully took my jeans and panties off, I moaned as he flung

them to the left, he held my thighs down before licking my lower lips,

" God Derek" I cried out as he licked deeply, slowly, his lips surrounding my clit as he plunged a finger inside me,

" So good Marina" Derek retorts before sucking my clit more, he added another finger, I gripped his hair in my hands as he added two more fingers before making

them curl,

" Derek" I cried out as I gushed over his digits, he took them out before they were at my face, did he want me to taste myself?

" Lick" He ordered me playfully, I opened my mouth and sucked my juices off of his fingers, tasting myself wasn't old, Derek pulled them away before he kissed me,

our tongues wrestling for dominance, but his won easily.

" That was new" I said before sitting up, I got his pants and boxers off,

" Wow there, Marina" He grinned, I made my eyes glow, I licked the lower vein of his cock. It sank down to his balls, where I fondled them in my hand,

" God Marina" He groaned as I sucked the tip of it, I smiled before taking what I could in my mouth,

" Jesus" Derek moaned as I bobbed my head to test my gag reflex, I sucked on him more and more, Derek thrusted his hips up, I took him deeper as he moaned out,

I plant his hips down, my pussy was leaking as I was giving him oral, I hollowed my cheeks to surround his cock, he groaned and moaned as I made my tongue

surround his thick vein,

" Gonna cum" He growled as I soon felt him cum, I swallowed it all, I let his cock go with a pop, Derek gripped my head then kissed me.

" God Marina" He growled before I sank my pussy upon his cock, I was wet and wanting, I moaned as I came upon him, he held my hips before he thrusted up, he

flipped us so my back hit the ground, I mewled out as he thrusted faster, his cock was filling me out, he grabbed my right ankle and put it on his shoulder before

thrusting, it was at a new angle,

" Oh god" I cried as he bites into my neck, it felt good and unique,

" Derek please" I begged as I wrapped my other leg around his waist, bringing him so much deeper,

" You're so wet Marina" He growled against my ear.

" Only for you" I cried out as I came again, my juices lubing up Derek even more, his girth filling me and stretching me more, but slightly tightening me up at the

same fucking time,

" You want this?" Derek asked as he slowed down, I whined and mewled,

" Yes Derek please, give it to me" I growled as I made my eyes glow hard, he smirked before kissing me and thrusting deeper inside me,

" Oh God" I moaned against him, his hips were moving harder, skin slapping skin filled my ears, I gripped Derek's shoulder as my claws came out.

" Claw me Marina" He growled as I sank my claws into his shoulder, drawing blood for sure, he growled as his eyes glowed a hard blue, I was seeing stars, I brought

Derek's head down and kissed him,

" Yes Marina" He grunts as I meet his thrusts with my own, his cock filling hidden pockets inside me,

" My knot want to breed you" He growled in my ear,

" Yes" I cried out as my walls gushed around him, my soul was crying out for him.

" My wolf wants you, only you, no one else comes close" He growled as he went faster, I felt his truth in the bond, it was intense,

" Yes" I moaned as he swiveled his hips in an infinity style, I held him as he grinned, my fangs came out and I moved my leg and sank my fangs into his shoulder, he

groaned as his thrust were becoming sloppier and shorter, but more fierce,

" Gonna knot you deep" Derek growled as I let his shoulder go, I stared deeply into his eyes,

" YES" I cried as he hit my gspot, I came hard around him, he groaned as I felt his knot swell quickly then lock inside me. He laid down as I was beginning to slowly

come down from my high,

" He he, oh god" I moaned as I laid down on his chest,

" Feel better?" He asked as I smirked at him. I rested as I felt his cum entering my womb, I felt comfortable against him, I passed out against him,

" Sleep I'll be here when you wake up" Derek whispered against my ear, his hand rubbing my back. I woke up, Derek had his feet in the water,

" How long was I asleep?" I asked as he smiled, I got dressed in the clothes I had,

" Almost a day" He replied as I smiled,

" Peter wants me to kill Jackson" Derek said as I stood up,

" What?" I asked but Derek shushed me.

" I'm not going to kill him, I am going to make him afraid" Derek said as I relaxed, I nodded, I went with him, I stood by the locker room door, Derek took out the

Ipod,

" What the hell? Hey." Jackson called out, Derek held the Ipod up,

" I like your taste in music. I haven't heard this one - in a long time." Derek said as he put the Ipod back in, it played different music.

" I'm not scared of you. Come on. I'm not afraid." Jackson retorted as he held a lacrosse staff,

" Yeah. You are. You know, I bet you haven't had a day in your whole life - where you haven't been afraid of something. But you won't have to be anymore. Not when

you're one of us." Derek said as I opened the door with my magic, Derek and I lead Jackson to the Hale House,

" This is it? This is the place?" He asked as I nodded,

" Go ahead." I told him, something bad was going to happen.

" Is it safe? I don't want rafters falling on my head." Jackson said as I smirked,

" Go in." Derek said as I put my hood up, Jackson was on the porch,

" What's in here?" Jackson asked as Derek placed a hand on his shoulder,

" Everything you want. It's gonna be all right. Trust me." Derek said as I opened the door with my magic. Jackson walked it,

" This house - It's the same h - house." Jackson stammered as he looked around, I shut the door,

" What'd you say?" Derek asked as I felt my power grow, but why?

" I've dreamt about this place. I - I remember the staircase. I remember these - these walls. I remember - everything." Jackson said as Derek looked pissed,

" You've been here?" I asked as Jackson turned to me.

" No, never. I dreamt it. There's no one else here, and no one else is coming?" Jackson asked, Derek shook his head and his claws came out,

" No, please - Please don't, okay? I'll shut up - I'll never say another word again. I'll leave Scott alone. Please, you can't do this! Please! I - I don't deserve it."

Jackson cried out, he was afraid,

" I think you do." Derek said as he was cold, through the bond, I can feel Derek fighting.

" N - no!" Jackson cried out to his,

" Look around you! Wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you? There's no one here. There is a reason. No one cares that you drive an expensive car. No one

cares that you have perfect hair, and no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team." Derek yelled at him, I see Scott,

" Excuse me." Scott said as Derek then looked up at the top, Scott was glaring hard at me,

" Co - captain." Scott said before he jumped down, he landed on his feet and looked at Jackson, my cousin transformed, and so did Derek.

" Move!" Derek commanded as Scott slouched,

" No." Scott replied, oh no,

" Fine. I'll kill you too." Derek growled, I heard a whoosh and turned to the group,

" Cover your eyes!" I yelled, I dove down, Derek pulling me out of fire,

" Scott! Go!" I yelled at him, Scott was shot, I grabbed him,

" Run" I growled, he got out through the back,

" Marina run" He growled, I cried, I kissed him hard, then darted out of there.

" Scott" I cried out, I see someone carrying him, I followed, it was Deaton, I growled, he smiled at me,

" I'm a friend" He said as I stood up, we got Scott to the animal clinic, Deaton got the bullet out of Scott, I just leaned on the wall,

" I wouldn't get up just, yet." Deaton said as my cousin tried to get up,

" Where am I?" Scott asked as he sees me, I waved to him,

" You're fine. And I've given you something that should - Speed up the healing process." Deaton said as I can tell Scott was passing out,

" But you're a vet." I retort to Deaton who looks up at me, he smiled,

" That's very true - and 90% of the time, I'm mostly treating cats and dogs." Deaton told us, Scott looked to pass out,

" Mostly?" Scott asked, I felt some pain in my side,

" Mostly." Deaton replied before Scott passed out, I cried out in pain,

" Marina? Whats wrong?" Deaton asked as he got to my side, I lifted my shirt to show him that on my side was a red mark, I see black veins flicker there.

" You're mated to Derek?" He asked as I whimpered,

" Yes" I cried as Deaton looked at the wound, my veins turning white as they healed but black flowed a second later,

" You're feeling his pain" Deaton remarked as I felt tired,

" Sleep Marina, I'll explain everything to you soon" He said as I closed my eyes.

 _I see Derek crying out as his wrists were chained to a wall._


	11. Formality

I was sweating as Deaton was checking my pulse,

" Marina focus on him, this is essential to find him, you need to, he needs to be found, your condition is important to him and he doesn't know it" Deaton said as I

flashed my eyes,

" What do you mean?" I asked as he stared at me, but I was pulled into the vision, it was like a computer but without video, only audio,

 _" What are you doing to him? Is that gonna kill him?" Allison's voice was loud, I was feeling Derek's pain,_

 _" Oh, come on, kiddo. Don't get all ethical on me now." Kate's voice was venomous to me, god damn bitch._

 _" What is he?" Allison's voice was filled with concern, she doesn't need to know,_

 _" Shape - shifter. Lycan. Werewolf. To me he's just another dumb animal." Kate's voice became harsh and evil, wasn't she always, fucking whore._

 _" Come here. See these right here? These are canines, also known as fangs. Made for the tearing and rending of flesh. Not something you'd find on those cute little_

 _leaf - eating herbivores, is it?" Kate's voice held instruction, but I wanted to tear her apart for fuck sakes,_

 _" This is a joke to you?" Allison asked as I felt Derek's pain filling me,_

 _" Sweetheart, there are werewolves running around in the world. Everything's a joke to me. How else do you think I stay sane?" Kate said as I growled lowly,_

 _" So - it was him at the high school and all the other animal attacks?" Allison asked as her voice was in shock and worry,_

 _" There's actually three of them - Another younger one like him called a Beta, and then there's the Alpha. Alpha's the pack leader - Bigger, stronger, nastier. Those -_

 _are the real ugly motherfuckers" Kate's voice had a smile with it, she is a total bitch,_

 _" When were they gonna tell me?" Allison asked as I heard her footsteps recede,_

 _" They still haven't decided if they're gonna tell you." Kate's voice was of a snake, fucking lie,_

 _" Why?" Allison asked her aunt, oh if I had one shot at her,_

 _" Let's just say if you react badly when you find out - Not good." Kate replied as I felt the shocks return,_

 _" What do you mean,"not good"?" Allison asked her, she is too innocent for this life,_

 _" They don't think that you can handle it. They look at you and they see this frightened little girl who's gonna run crying in the corner when she finds out the truth._

 _Me - what I see - Natural talent. Allison, you said you wanted to feel more powerful, right? Now's your chance." Kate said as I wanted to tear her throat out,_

 _" What am I supposed to do now?" Allison asked as I heard Kate's heartbeat settle,_

 _" Go to school, do your homework. Go to the Formal on Friday night. Be a normal teenage girl who doesn't know anything. Trust me to get everything ready for the_

 _next part." Kate retorted to her niece,_

 _" What's the next part?" Allison asked as I felt the shocks recede,_

 _" You're gonna help me catch the second Beta." Kate replied as I felt Derek's fear grow._ I was pulled out of the vision,

" I'm ok" I said as I relaxed,

" Your heart beat is settling" Deaton said as it was still dark out, but I see red, so it must be close to day,

" Deaton, what did you mean by my condition?" I asked as he had a machine turned on, he placed a thing on my belly and it showed something,

" What is that?" I asked as he sighed,

" Your body was going under stress about Derek's pain" Deaton said as I groaned,

" Scott doesn't even know what I am, he doesn't know about Derek" I said as I sat up,

" He'll learn when you feel like telling him" Deaton told me as I placed a hand on my head, I walked into the other room to see Scott was awake,

" Hey" I said as I took his hand into my own,

" Hey yourself" Scott said as he smiled,

" Scott, I have to tell you a couple of things" I replied as he sat up slowly,

" I'm not human, I'm a mermaid" I said as he looked at me, he smiled.

" Like Ariel?" He asked as I chuckled, good he was taking this well,

" Yeah, kinda" I replied as he smirked at me,

" Derek and I are together" I said as I made my eyes glow,

" Wait what?" He asked as he stared at me, I sighed here we fucking go, I sighed before sitting down,

" It's a lot to take in" Scott said as Deaton was watching us,

" I know it is" I replied as he was getting up,

" But I won't judge you" He said as Deaton came into the room.

" Welcome back to the land of the conscious. You doing okay? Maybe you should sit down, huh?" Deaton said as I heard the front door open,

" Hello?" Deaton called out, I smelt Ash, Peter, not fucking now,

" I'm sorry, but we're - We're closed." Deaton said as he was at the entrance,

" Hi there. I'm here to pick up." The Alpha said as I can smell the anger coming off of him,

" I'm not sure I remember you dropping off." Deaton told him, Peter is cunning, so watch out.

" This one wandered in on its own." Peter retorted to the vet, Deaton was on our side,

" Even if he did, I'm afraid I can't help you - We're closed." Deaton said in a very fucking stern voice,

" Well, I think you can make an exception this one time - Don't you?" Peter replied in a sly voice, almost fox like.

" I'm sorry. That's not going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours." Deaton told him, I can smell Peter's rage coming from here,

" You have something of mine. I'm here to collect it." Peter said as Scott began to cower in the corner,

" Like I said - We're closed." Deaton told him, he stood strong, with us mind you,

" Mountain ash. That's an old one." Peter slyly grumbled before I heard something slam against the wall, most likely a chair,

" Let me be as clear as possible. We - are - closed." Deaton said as I cloaked my scent, I heard Peter's footsteps recede,

" There are others who can help me get what I want, Scott. More innocent - and far more vulnerable." Peter whispered as I looked at my cousin,

" Allison!" Scott said as I heard the door open, Scott left, I had no where to be, especially since Kate fucking Argent is holding my mate captive.

" This is fucking fantastic, my aunt doesn't even know that I am seeing Derek" I said as I crossed my legs and sat on Deaton's steel table,

" Not much is know about mermaid/werewolf couples" Deaton said as he looked at ingredients.

" Not else is known about mermaids, period" I said as I crossed my arms,

" So stubborn, just like your grandmother Rachel" Deaton said as I sat up,

" You knew my grandmother?" I asked as he nodded,

" She was a stubborn woman, more stubborn than Scott McCall" Deaton said as I got up,

" My brain hurts" I said as I smiled, I decided to go to school, but I had to go home and change, as I smiled, I gripped my head as I felt pulled into another vision, I

held myself up,

 _" Come on, Derek. He killed your sister. Now - either you're not telling me because, well, you want to kill him yourself, or for some reason - You're protecting him._

 _Look at that sour face. I bet you always used to get people coming up to you saying, "Smile, Derek." "Why don't you smile more?" Don't you just wanna - kick those_

 _people in the face?" Kate's voice was like nails on chalkboard to me,_

 _" I can think of one." Derek growled as I smiled, stay tough baby,_

 _" Promise? 'cause if I thought you'd be that much fun - I'd let you go. All right, let's see. Nothing, nothing, nothing. God, I hate this detective crap." Kate said as_

 _Derek was annoyed, the bond was strong between us,_

 _" Are you gonna torture me - Or are you just gonna talk me to death, huh?" Derek asked as she sighed, oh good reef,_

 _" Oh, sweetie, I don't - I don't wanna torture you. I just - wanna catch up. Remember all the fun we had together?" Kate said as I shivered, oh she's a bitch,_

 _" Like the time you burned my family alive?" Derek growled humanly at her,_

 _" No, I was thinking more about the - hot, crazy sex we had. But the fire thing. Yeah, that was fun too. I love how much you hate me. Remember how this felt?" She_

 _said as she did something, Derek growled at her,_

 _" Oh sweetheart, you're mated to someone, the claim scar is so clear, did you give her everything or did she make you pleasure her first then if you were good_

 _enough, you'd get to have her?" She asked, Derek's fear rose, did she do that to him? the bitch, I'm gonna kill her_

 _" Sweetheart, I really don't want to torture you. But he does." Kate's voice went off,_

 _" I might find her, I got a view of her last night" Kate's voice made me stiffen, oh no._

" That bitch" I growled as I got my bag, I walked to school, as I got to my locker, I see Jackson go to Allison,

" Hey, what time should I pick you up for the dance tomorrow?" Jackson asked as Allison smiled at him,

" Are you okay?" She asked him, his fear scent was high and he was sweating, I backed away in case I got wet.

" Yeah, I - I'm great. I'm just excited to go to the formal. With you. As friends. Just friends. Just - just friends." Jackson said as he smiled at her, fucking great, I went

to art class, I sighed as I pulled the picture out and continued, I got the details right, I smiled, but Kate is after me know fucking hell, I soon stared at my picture, it

was done,

" Finally" I said as I got a picture of it, I knew where this was, my head began to hurt as I was pulled into another vision,

 _" Unfortunately, Derek, if you're not gonna talk - I'm just gonna have to kill you. So say hi to your sister for me." Kate said as I hear a dial,_

 _" You did tell her about me, didn't you? The truth about the fire? Or did you? Did you tell anybody? Oh, sweetie - That's just a lot of guilt to keep buried. It's not all_

 _your fault. You got tricked by a pretty face. It happens! Handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super - hot girl who comes from a family that kills_

 _the werewolves. Is that ironic? Is it - ironic - That you're inadvertently helping me track down the rest of the pack - again? Or just a little bit of history repeating._

 _History repeating. It's not Jackson, is it? Oh, no, no, no, he's got a little scratch on the back of his neck, but - he's not in love with Allison. Not like Scott." Kate's voice_

 _made me stop, fucking bitch,_

" Great" I groaned as I rolled my picture up, I went home and found Melissa smiling at me,

" Hi" I said as she had this look,

" So you have a date to the dance?" She asked as I shook my head,

" Might go with Stiles" I shrugged, I wanted to go with Derek,

" Good" She said before she left, it was the next day, I waited till night, I soon got my Formal outfit on, I got to the dance, I sit in the bleachers, I see Lydia and Stiles

dancing, I also see Scott and Allison dancing,

" I'm so alone" I sing before walking outside, I see Lydia wander off, I walked to the lacrosse field,

" Lydia! Run!" Stiles yelled, Peter appeared and bit into Lydia, she fell to the ground,

" Don't kill her. Please." Stiles said as he was on his knees,

" Of course not. Just tell me how to find Derek." Peter said as he smiled, he had her blood on his lower lip,

" W - what?" Stiles asked as Peter smirked, Lydia was motionless, but alive,

" Tell me how to find Derek Hale." Peter ordered him like any other human.

" I don't know that. How would I know that?" Stiles said as he looked at Lydia,

" Because you're the clever one, aren't you? And because deception has a particularly acrid scent, Stiles. Tell me the truth - Or I will rip her apart." Peter said as he

dragged a clawed hand down her face,

" Look - Look, I don't know, okay? I sw - I swear to god, I have no idea." Stiles whimpered as he was afraid for Lydia,

" Tell me!" Peter roared, Stiles fell to the ground, I ran, the pull of the Trident was strong, so I ran into the preserve.


	12. Code Breaker

I got home and changed,

" Damn Pull of The Trident" I growled as the pull was tough to fight, my eyes glowing hard as I see a blue trail of energy,

" Gotcha" I grinned as I ran, I stopped, I heard a whooshing sound, I turned my body and caught the arrow,

" Nice Try" I growled as I smelt hunter, I made my claws come out, I see Chris with a crossbow,

" What do you want Argent?" I asked as he stared at me,

" Lydia Martin was attacked by an Alpha" He said as I flung the arrow back at him,

" I'm trying to stop him" I growled as he shook his head,

" He's after something and you know more than you let on Marina" Chris stated as I made my eyes glow,

" I don't hurt people, unlike you're snake of a sister" I said as I crossed my arms,

" What's that supposed to mean?" He asked as I let a laugh out,

" Six years ago, she made a house go up in flames, 11 people inside, one lone survivor lay in a comatose state, because of her, the sadistic bitch she is, She is the

cause of this, One Alpha wants revenge because she did what she did, six fucking years ago" I said stern and with emotion, I felt the pull again,

" There's a saying that a snake can't be poisoned by it's own venom, the snake is your sister, the venom is the hard truth that she hides" I retorted as he looked

saddened,

" May the truth set you free" I sneered before running, the pull got much stronger, I was close, I soon found myself at a unknown cave, low growls filled my ears, I

see the water dragon from my dreams appear,

" I have come to claim the Trident" I growled as I made my eyes glow, the dragon growled before letting loose blue fire, I wasn't afraid, the dragon slammed me into

a wall,

" Enough" I roared out as I see the dragon calm down, it's eyes glowing blue.

' _You have come'_ It threw a thought to me, I see something appear, a large water sphere, I dove into it, my tail forming, the dragon snarled as I swam towards the

trident, I grabbed it, I felt power surround me, along with the dragon,

 _' The Trident and The Dragon are yours'_ A familiar voice said as I held the Trident in my hand, I see my grandmother glowing, she smile,

" Grandmother" I cried as she held me,

 _' I knew this power was yours the moment you transformed for the first time'_ She said as the moonstone in the trident glowed, it transformed into a necklace,

 _' You are forever bonded to the Trident and The Dragon'_ Grandmother said as she began to fade, I see the dragon swim to me, it glowed before I felt pain in my arm,

I see a mark, it was on my right shoulder, it looked like a dragon, but Celtic, it was also blue.

 _' Mark of the Water Dragon, it will be there when you need it'_ Grandmother's voice was faint, but I heard it swam out of the water sphere, I smiled, the Water Dragon

and Trident were mine, my phone was ringing,

" Hello?" I asked as I heard people in the background,

" Lydia's in the hospital" Stiles's voice was loud,

" On my way" I said as I hung up, I ran to the building, I got in to see Lydia was unconscious, I smelt Peter's scent on her, I see Jackson, oh great,

" Where is she?" Jackson asked as I see the Sheriff walking his way,

" Hey. Hey! What the hell happened to that girl?" Sheriff asked as Jackson was pushed against the wall,

" I - I don't know. I went out looking for her" Jackson told him, he looked at me then at the Sheriff,

" What, you just happened to wander into the middle of that field and you just found her there like that? Don't lie to me, son." Sheriff said as he pointed a finger at

Jackson.

" No, I -" Jackson stammered as the Sheriff was pissed, oh and he isn't the only one,

" Hey! What happened to her?" Sheriff yelled at him, this is all Jackson's fault, for reef sakes,

" This isn't my fault!" Jackson yelled at him, oh fuck yeah it is, if he didn't want to be a werewolf, Derek wouldn't have been taken by fucking Kate Argent,

" She's your girlfriend! That's your responsibility!" Sheriff yelled as Jackson stood up,

" No, she's not, okay? She didn't go to the formal with me." Jackson said as his heartbeat was steady,

" Then who'd she go with?" Sheriff asked as Jackson looked pissed in a way,

" Do you really wanna know? She went with Stiles." Jackson told him the hard truth,

" What?" Sheriff asked as Jackson looked him straight in the eyes,

" Stiles took her." I said as I pushed the Sheriff away from the teenager,

" Somebody better find my son." Sheriff said before walking away, I took my jacket off cause I felt hot,

" What's with the marking, you get a tattoo?" Jackson asked as I then pushed him against the wall, he looked surprised by my strength.

" You Motherfucker, this is your fault" I growled as I made my eyes glow, my throat let out a low growl that rumbled in my chest,

" How?" He asked as I made my eyes glow harder,

" If you didn't want the bite so damn bad, Derek wouldn't be getting tortured, Scott has enough problems as it is and so do I" I snarled before slamming him harder

into the wall, he looked afraid and smelt of it.

" Good be afraid" I growled before walking away, I needed to find Derek, but the bond wasn't replying,

" Stiles, where the hell were you?" I asked as I see him, he walks to me, and so does the Sheriff,

" You know what? It's good that we're in a hospital, because I'm gonna kill you." Sheriff told his son, wait a minute, Stiles smelt of Peter, he was with him! Why?

" I'm - I'm sorry. I lost the keys to my jeep. I had to run all the way here." Stiles' heart beat gave him away, he lied, Peter must have held him hostage,

" Stiles, I don't care!" Sheriff told him sternly, but his son's attention was on Lydia, an unconscious on at that,

" Is she gonna be okay?" Stiles asked as Sheriff sighed, the man doesn't know anything about what the supernatural was, Lydia didn't look anymore pale, yet I don't

know if the bite took,

" They don't know, partially because they don't know what happened. She lost a lot of blood, but there's something else going on with her." Sheriff told us, I gripped

the claim mark, it throbs a bit every now and then.

" What do you mean?" I asked with slight concern for the strawberry blond,

" The doctors say it's like she's having an allergic reaction. Her body keeps going into shock. Did you see anything? I mean, do you have any idea who or what

attacked her?" Sheriff asked as I shook my head,

" No. No, I have no idea." Stiles said as I see the trident necklace light up,

" What about Scott?" Sheriff asked as I was slightly confused,

" What do you mean? What about him?" I asked as the Sheriff looked at me, he needed to find out about the supernatural sooner or later,

" Did he see anything?" Sheriff asked as Stiles looked tired but full of life,

" What do you - is he not here?" Stiles asked as he looked at me, I shook my head,

" What are you talking about? I've been calling him on his cell phone. I've gotten no response." Sheriff said as I rubbed the Mark of The Water Dragon,

" Yeah, you're not gonna get one." Stiles replied before the Sheriff walked away, but Stiles grabbed my arm.

" Stiles. Listen, just go wait with your friends, all right?" Sheriff told him, this isn't good, where is my cousin,

" Dad, tell me. Look, you know it has something to do with Derek." Stiles said as his dad looked at him,

" What? But I thought you two said you barely knew him." Sheriff said as I blushed,

" All right, we might know him a little better than that. Hell Marina knows more about him than either Scott or I" Stiles said as I hit him,

" You Idiot" I murmured as the Sheriff looked at me with surprise,

" You do realize that I'm elected to this job, right?" Sheriff said as Stiles nodded,

" And if I help you figure this out, you'll be re - elected. Am I right? Dad, come on." Stiles said as Sheriff sighed,

" You know what? That girl in there has got nothing to do with a six - year - old arson case." Sheriff said as I knew who already did it,

" When did you decide it was definitely arson?" Stiles asked as his dad looked real tired,

" When we got a key witness. And, no, I'm not telling you who it is, but yeah, yeah, we know it's arson. And it was probably organized by a young woman." Sheriff

said as I crossed my arms,

" What young woman?" I asked as I was obviously playing koi,

" If I knew that, she'd be in jail." Sheriff said as Stiles stared at me with confusion,

" Was she young then, or is she young now?" Stiles asked his dad,

" She's probably in her late 20s. Oh, I gotta grab this call." Sheriff said as Stiles was being as persistent as Lydia,

" You don't know her name?" Stiles asked as he looked at his dad,

" No, I don't - What is this? 20 questions? All we know is that she had a very distinctive - What do you call it - a pendant." Sheriff said as he held his phone a bit

tighter.

" What the hell's a pendant?" Stiles asked, oh brother,

" Stiles a pendent is this, a necklace, damn boy, you need to learn jewelry" I growled humanly as the Sheriff looked at his phone.

" Yes." Stiles said before I left, I need to find Derek, I felt the claim throbbing,

" Come on" I growled before I see the Hale house in a vision,

" Gotcha" I grinned as I ran into the woods, I ran for about ten minutes before I see two people,

" Derek" I called out, he smiled as I ran and hugged him.

" Never do that again" I sternly scolded him like a child, he smirked before cupping my cheek and kissing me with emotion lacing it,

" Hey. Hold on. Hold on. Hold on. Something doesn't feel right." Derek said as he looked at my cousin,

" What do you mean?" I asked as he stood up,

" I don't know. It's - it's kind of like it's" Derek started but Scott stammered at him, oh great,

" No, don't say "too easy." People say "too easy" and bad things happen. What, do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has

been easy." Scott scolded him, wow, never knew Scott could scold someone, geez, warn a girl next time,

" Fine. You're right." Derek said as I smiled, but soon I felt Derek falter, he had an arrow in his shoulder, no,

" Kate Fucking Argent" I growled as I made my eyes glow,

" Scott, your eyes!" I called out, but I ducked, a flashbolt exploded into a tree,

" Get up! Let's go!" I said as I did get up, I wrapped my jacket around my waist,

" Scott, go!" I told him, but his girlfriend stopped him, I was ready to attack, if I needed to, I placed a hand close to my trident necklace. One press of the finger and

it would appear,

" Allison, I can explain." Scott said as she was angry, geez way to pick them Scott,

" Stop lying. For once stop lying." She bickered at him, oh brother,

" I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal. I was gonna tell you everything. Because everything that I said, everything that I did" Scott started, Allison had a stone

cold look on her face,

" Was to protect me." Allison said as he nodded,

" I don't believe you." Allison said as I see Kate walking up to the two,

" Thank God. Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself." Kate's voice was filled with venom.

" You - you said we were just gonna catch them?" Allison asked as she was confused,

" We did that. Now we're gonna kill them." Kate said as I pressed my trident, it glowed before forming in my hand, I used the power and made the bullet go into a

tree,

" See? Not that hard. Well she has some power" Kate said as she looked at her niece,

" Oh, no - I know that look. That's the "you're gonna have to do it yourself" look." Kate said as she raised her gun up to Scott,

" Kate, Kate, what are you doing?" Allison begged as she tried to get her aunt to stop, I gripped the trident in my hands,

" I love those brown eyes." She said as she was aiming the gun at my cousin's head, I used the Trident and forced her to back up,

" Try anything, I zap your venom ass" I snarled as I got into a stance, the Trident's moonstone glowed,

" Look at you, so high and mighty" She said as she then tried to shoot me, but I made a forcefield,

" You killed innocent people" I growled as my eyes glowed.

" You are a manipulative bitch" I snarled before sending a shot of lightning at her, she goes flying, she gets up and aims the gun at me,

" Kate! I know what you did. Put the gun down." Chris said as he appeared, he stared dead at his bitch of a sister,

" I did what I was told to do." Kate stated as she was defending herself,

" No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a 16 -

year - old boy with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code - Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent." Chris told her, I see Allison say something, but my

focus goes to Chris again,

" Put the gun down." Chris told her, he gave a warning shot near her head, I zapped the tree on the right of her,

" Before I put you down." Chris told her, the Hale Manor door opened,

" Allison, get back." Chris told his daughter,

" What is it?" She asked, Scott's eyes were glowing,

" It's the Alpha." I told her, I see a dark figure running around us, first Chris went down, then Allison, Scott, it tried to get me, but I zapped the figure, but I missed,

" Damn it" I growled as I see Kate looking around like an idiot,

" Come on! Come on!" She yelled, she moved to the left, but Peter grabbed her arm, she shot off twice, then Peter broke her arm, he flung her to the Hale Porch, he

then took her inside by her throat. Allison ran after the two,

" Derek, you ok?" I asked as he got up,

" Stay here" He whispered as he got up, I made the trident go into necklace mode, I watched as Scott and Derek went into the house.

" Allison, stay back" I said as my eyes glowed, she looked afraid, I see Scott being thrown out of the window then the Alpha jumping out, he gripped Scott's neck, I

used my power and threw him into the porch, he got up and growled, a beep was heard, Stiles had something in hand, he threw it at the Alpha, but sadly he caught

it,

" Oh, damn." Stiles said as I ran up to the Alpha,

" Burn in HELL" I snarled before using my moonring and making the bottle explode, I backed away as the Alpha's arm caught fire, Jackson threw another, soon the

Alpha was on fire. He stared at me then tried to run at me, but Scott kicked him in the face, the Alpha crawled away, he transformed back, Peter's body was burned

badly, he fell on his back.

" Fucking animal" I panted as I felt tired, but I stood up, I see Derek come out of the house, he walked over to his dying uncle,

" Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family - what am I supposed to do?" Scott yelled at my

mate, Derek looked at his uncle, who was struggling to breath,

" You've - already - decided." He said as he struggled to catch a breath, he then looked at Derek,

" I can smell it on you!" Peter growled, his eyes going red, Derek lifted an arm, his claws out in the moonlight,

" Wait! No, no! Don't!" Scott screamed, Derek slashed his uncle's throat opened, Peter was dead, his eye's glow left, Derek then stood up, he looked at Scott, Derek's

eyes glowing, but no longer a Beta Blue, but an Alpha Red,

" I'm the Alpha now." Derek's voice was merged with his newly powered wolf. I sighed before walking up to him, his eyes still glowing, I took his hand,

" Beautiful" I whispered as he smiled, he kissed me as he cupped my cheeks, I pulled away and laid my head on his chest, Scott watching us, Derek then lead me into

the preserve,

" Where are we going?" I asked as he smiled,

" Meet me at the Hale House, tomorrow night, wear something to dance in" He said as I grinned, I went home, the weekend was going to be a long one, I hated

surprises, but with Derek, I can accept it. I waited till tomorrow night,got into my formal dress, I got to Derek's place, I walked inside to see Derek was in a tux.

" Happy two month anniversary" Derek whispered as he had music on, he placed one hand on my hip and I placed a hand on his shoulder,

" Everything is perfect" I whispered as he twirled me, it was perfect, I kissed him

" Anything is perfect with you by my side" Derek whispered as he kissed my cheek,

" As it should be" I grinned as he cupped my cheeks then kissed me, he picked me up carefully and took me upstairs, he took my pearlflower out of my hair and my

ring off and placed them on a night stand,

" Derek" I moaned as he kissed my neck,

" I want everything with you" He growled as I see his eyes glowing in the mirror, I turned around and kissed him,

" Give me everything tonight" I whispered in his ear, he smiled before kissing me,

" Oh I plan to" Derek whispered in my ear, I moaned as he smiled at me,

" Derek please" I begged as he smiled at me,

" Oh I promise my girl" He grinned as he carefully unzipped the dress, it fell like lace off of my body, it revealed the lingerie to him, his eyes glowing hard as he kissed

my claim mark that was displayed on my left shoulder, I took his top off, revealing his body to me,

" That's it, Marina, this night is about you" He said as I sighted him, Derek smiled as I pressed my lips on his,

" Derek, I'm not Kate, nor will I ever be a snake" I growled as I made my eyes glow, I brought him up and connected our lips, he carefully took my bra off in one

swift motion, he also got my panties off,

" Greedy are you?" I asked as he smirked at me,

" Maybe for you only" He grinned as I got his pants off, along with his boxers, I licked his length hard, he groans as I see his claws come out,

" Control Der" I grinned as he smiled at me, I brought the tip to my mouth, I licked it slowly, he writhed but I used my magic to restrain him,

" This is new" He growled as I smiled,

" Oh I've just begun" I said as he smiled, I flipped him so he was on top, he was unrestrained as he took my thighs and began sucking marks on them, I moaned

deeply at this,

" Derek god please don't make me wait" I growled as he smiled, he plunged two thick fingers inside me,

" OH Derek" I moaned as I held him close, he plunged two more fingers inside me,

" God Derek" I groaned as I writhed at the motion, he curled his fingers before circling my clit with his thumb, I cried out as I came all over his fingers, he kept going,

my high dying, he pulled his fingers out, they glistened with my sex juices, I sat up and licked them,

" My kinky bitch" He grinned as I licked every drop, he then kissed me, I growled lowly, we pulled apart, he then laid me down.

" Gonna breed you" He growled before sinking his fangs into the claim bite, this can't turn me, but his venom was giving me another impending climax, I moaned as

he began to prob my wet and wanting entrance,

" Derek" I groaned as he thrusted into me, I felt back as he wrapped my legs around his waist,

" Gonna pup you" Derek's voice was merged with his wolf, I moaned as he thrusted deep,

" Faster" I cried out as I came all over his cock, my juices drenching his balls in my scent.

" Faster she begs" He grins before smiling as he gripped my hips and made me sit up, I laid him down and began to ride him, my mind was being clouded with sex

pheromones that it made me want Derek to pup me,

" That's it baby, I'm yours, I'm your kinky Alpha" He growled as I made my eyes glow at him, I began to grind on his sex, he gripped the head board as I smirked at

him, I swiveled my hips harder and quicker,

" God Marina, take control" He growled as I smiled, I bite into his claim scar,

" I'm not Kate" I growled as his eyes glowed red,

" Don't want you to be" He replied as he thrusted up, his hot tip hitting my cervix, I moaned and mewled above him, my head flying back as my eyes rolled in the

back of my head as I let out a loud moan,

" Gonna fill you up, breed you" Derek growled into my ear as he sat up,

" Derek don't say it" I groaned as I made my eyes glow,

" DO IT" I growled as my voice deepened,

" Got it" He growled as he thrusted hard and deeper into me, I moaned as I held his shoulder blades, cries and moans filling my ears, he took my hips and thrusted

so deep, tears leeked over the edge, I came all over his cock, the room was starting to smell like straight up sex, but my mind was clouded, he was whispering sweet

nothings into my ear, I moaned as I made my hips flush against his, he swiveled his hips before using his callused thumb to circle my clit,

" God" I cried out as I once again came,

" Never knew you were a squirter" He growled into my ear, that husky voice was making my body all sorts of wanting to him.

" I'm gonna cum soon" He whispered as he went even faster, god his stamina was beyond timeless,

" Come on Derek" I moaned as he made my legs go to my chest,

" Flexible, I love it" He growled as he smirked, he thrusted to the left of me,

" Oh god do that again" I cried as my pussy became very wet for him,

" Gonna make you mine, in the whole sense of the word" He growled as I smiled, he thrusted deep to the left, then he went right,

" God Damn Derek" I cried out as I felt his cock beginning to swelling, his knot was catching, but he slowed down,

" You want me to fuck you with my knot" Derek growled as I whimpered,

" Yes Derek please Alpha" I cried, he stopped but smirked before thrusting his knot inside of me, it grew, he pulled back but his knot locked us in place,

" Guess you got an Alpha kink" Derek growled as he began pushing forward, the knot pulled then he snapped his hips forward, I cried as I came around his cock, he

cried my name before I felt him cumming deep. He flipped so I was on top,

" Sleep I'll be here when you wake" He whispered as he rubbed my back to soothe me, I soon passed out. I woke up to Derek wearing some sweats, he was looking

at the moon, I wrapped a blanket around my body,

" The moon is said to be a goddess that protects all who acknowledge her presence" I said as Derek smiled as he brought me close,

" And The moon isn't the only one who is acknowledged here" Derek said as his eyes glowed,

" You mean so much to me Derek" I replied as he smiled,

" I know" He told me as the moonlight washed over us.


End file.
